Wishes and Fantasies
by NCIS agent
Summary: What happens when a twilighter is sent back to 2005 and relives the books, and is adopted by the Cullens? Will she change anything? Can she help the Cullens so they all get their happy ending, and can she get back to her own time and place?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N What happens when a twilight fan gets adopted by the Cullens and is sent back to 2005 and lives through the books? Does it change anything? Can she handle being with her idols?**

I sighed. I was dead bored. It was summer, and there was absolutely nothing to do. Both of my parents worked, and my brother……well let's just say he's not exactly as fun as a barrel of monkeys.

I looked outside the window. It was a nice day out, and I decided to take a walk. I went to go tell my brother.

"I'm gonna go take a walk, ok?" I told him. He was listening to his iPod, and he didn't hear me.

"I'M GOING ON A WALK!" I shouted. He still didn't hear me. I shook my head. I swear that boy was going to be deaf by the time he turns 20.

To get his attention, I came up behind him. He was too busy doing air guitar to notice. I quickly poked his side, then took the ear buds out of his ears.

"HOLY CRAP!" he shouted, then tripped over his own feet, and landed on his butt, looking confused and bewildered.

"I'm going for a walk, ok?" I told him, laughing. He looked hilarious! Fortunately, he heard me this time, and nodded.

I put on my shoes then went outside. I took a left, and started to walk. My house was situated right by the woods, and sometimes at night you could see deer, raccoons, and possums. As I walked, I looked at squirrels that were chasing each other up a tree. I sighed. I missed my friend dearly. My best friend, Andrea, moved earlier this summer. I had no clue what I was going to do without her. I hadn't always been the popular one, and Andrea had taken me under her wing when I moved here 5 years ago. She had become my best, and only, friend.

While I was worrying about what I was going to do without Andrea, I had forgotten about where I was going. As I got out of my thinking, I realized I had drifted into the woods. I had subconsciously walked to Andrea's and I's old clubhouse. It was deep in the woods, where nobody but us could find it. We spent weeks hauling supplies to the spot, then months putting the dumb thing together. After we got it together, we put together our babysitting money and bought some paint to bring some color to it. I laughed as I remember what a colorful mess we were after we had finished painting.

As I got closer, I could read the sign we had painted and hung right outside the entrance. It said, "TEAM SWITZERLAND".

Yes, both my friend and I were avid Twilighters. We both loved and adored Edward and Jacob, and if you dissed either of them, you were in trouble.

Though we loved both of them, if you made us pick, I knew Andrea would pick Edward and me, well let's just say if I was Bella well, then I would never be cold again.

Coming out of my reverie, I realized it was too quiet. Usually you could hear the cardinal's cries and the scurrying of the squirrels. But all was eerily quiet. I, having seen way too many scary movies, started to panic. My heart started to pump a little faster.

"Calm down," I told myself, "You're just because a stupid little paranoid wimp. There's no one here but you."

But, instead of calming down, I just grew more panicked. I turned around and started to head back home. Soon, I started running. My heart was pumping, and adrenaline was coursing through my veins.

Then, suddenly, I felt something hard hit my head. I staggered because of the immense pain. The world started to look fuzzy, then before I knew it, everything was black.

**A/N So, what do y'all think? Good, bad? Please review! The Cullens are coming up in the next chapter, I promise.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Edward's POV**

I sniffed the air. I was looking for something a little more appetizing than deer to hunt.

It was very boring, being a vampire. You had nothing to do, and no convient thing called sleep to escape with.

I was just standing there when something, quite literally, appeared out of nowhere. I ran up to it, and I realized it was a human girl. What the heck!? I thought.

"Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper!" I called for my father and brothers. We couldn't just leave her here, for she was clearly alive and miles away from civilization, but we couldn't just bring a _human_ back to a house full of vampires.

"What is it, Edward?" I heard my father ask me.

"It's a girl, a human one. She literally just fell out of the sky. What should we do with her?"

"She appears to be unconscious." Carlisle murmured, mostly to himself. He had walked up to the girl, and was poking and examining her to see if she was ok. Suddenly, as he was taking her pulse, she jumped up.

**Evelyn's POV**

I started to gain consciousness. I kept my eyes closed, I was pretty sure I couldn't handle opening my eyes yet.

I felt cold hands prodding my skull. Whoever it was poking me must've put their hands in ice or something, I mean their hands were COLD! Like only-a-vampire-could-be-that-cold-cold.

Oh silly, I thought to myself, there's no such thing as vampires.

It wasn't until the person had started to take my pulse did I remember where I was, and what had happened.

Using speed and balance I didn't think I had, I jumped up and put up my hands karate style.

Not bad, I complimented myself. I must've been a ninja in a former life or something.

I heard a beautiful voice snicker a little, and I turned to see where the sound came from.

When I turned around, I saw 4 gorgeous men. Vampire-like beauty. There was 2 blondes, one with bronzed colored hair, and one with dark, curly hair. Their eyes were topaz.

No, that can't be. They are not vampires. I am just imagining things. Or daydreaming.

But still….curiosity got the better of me.

"Carlisle?" I asked. I heard all of them gasp, and they all had masks of shock on their face.

"How do you know my name?" the man who I was pretty sure was Carlisle asked me, surprised and a little bit wary.

"Em…Emmett? Jasper? Edward?" I asked, looking around at each of them while I asked. They all looked as surprised and wary as Carlisle.

No no no! This can not be true! The Cullens are not real! They are very awesome and wonderful book characters that many only wish were real. There is no way in heck they could be here in North Carolina with me!

"We're not in North Carolina, " Edward told me, looking curious.

Oh yeah. Mind reading. Wait, no! He's. Not. Real. Hold up- did he just say

"What?" I gasped, shocked. This is some kind of hoax. I looked around myself. As I noticed my surroundings, I realized I was _not_ in the forest I knew. The trees were darker and taller. And my clubhouse was not there either. Where on Earth was I??

"You're about 100 miles away from the town of Forks"

I squealed. I could not be that close to Forks, with the Cullen boys, talking to them. It's..it's just not possible!

"How do you know us?" Emmett asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Man, he really did seem scary. He wouldn't hurt me…would he?

"You guys shouldn't be real. It was all just a book. I guess you guys are going to tell me Esme, Alice, Rose, and Bella are back at the house waiting for you, huh?"

"Whose Bella?" Edward asked.

I started open mouthed. Edward didn't know who Bella was? That's like saying you don't like ice cream! This HAD to be some kind of joke. Unless…

"What year is it?" I asked quickly. If it was what I thought it was than….

"2004," Jasper said, speaking for the first time. He was looking at me strangely. He's probably wondering about the denial and excitement that's coming from me.

"It's summer, right?"

"Yeah, that's right."

I squealed. That meant Bella hadn't moved here yet. That meant Jacob wasn't a wolf yet. That meant so many things!

"What do you mean, 'it was all just a book'. You saying we aren't real?" Emmett asked me.

"You guys are like, the main characters of the book series Twilight. Well, it's mostly about Edward and Bella. It's such an awesome series! And even though it's about them, you guys are in there too. And Carlisle, you're married to Esme. Oh my gosh she is so sweet! Emmett, you're with Rose. That's so sad what happened! And Jasper, you are with Alice, who's like my second favorite character. She's so cool and has an awesome personality and has the best fashion sense ever and I don't get why Bella is so averse to letting her give her a make-over but st-"

All 4 of the men had stared dumb-founded at me during my little rant. Carlisle was the first to recover.

"I think it would be best for you to come back to our house and discuss this. The girls would want to hear about this."

"Are you sure she's telling the truth? She could be from the Volturi." Jasper said, looking at me strangely. I had hissed when I heard the name Volturi. Before I could respond, Edward started talking.

"She's not lying Jazz. She's telling nothing but the truth."

"And I am definitely not from the Volturi," I added, making Volturi a curse word.

Emmett just shook his head, but I could swear he was smiling a little. "I like her," he said. I smiled a little at that.

"Well, I guess we better get going," Jasper said tentatively, he still seemed a little unsure of me.

"What's your name?" Carlisle asked me kindly.

"Evelyn," I replied, "it was my great-grandma's name."

"That's a beautiful name."

"Thanks," I said, looking down. I always loved that name. It was a pretty name.

"So, um, you said we were 100 miles away from Forks, and I definitely can't run as fast as you guys, so, how exactly am I getting there?" I asked. I didn't want to seem impatient or rude, but I was honestly curious.

Carlisle smiled a little, but seemed a little shocked like the rest of them. I guess my knowledge of them took them by surprise. If they were surprised that I knew that much………

"We have a car about 20 miles from here. I can carry you there," Carlisle told me.

"Ok," I said hesitantly. Even if I knew that I was going to be safe, and that they were never hurt me, my natural instincts were screaming at me that those 4 were _not_ safe.

He held his arms out to me, and I slowly walked to him. As soon as I got close enough to him, he picked me up, and started to run. The speed was scary, but also exhilarating. It was actually pretty fun. I smiled.

We got to the car in no time, and Carlisle put me in the backseat. Jasper walked around and sat on the middle seat next to me. Carlisle sat on the other backseat. Emmett had shotgun, and Edward was driving. It didn't surprise me. I saw the Volvo sign on the back of the car. It could only be Edward's.

"So," said Emmett, turning to face me, "Explain."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I forgot to do one of these - I am not the all power Oz, and I am definitely not the almighty Stephenie Meyer. All that brilliancy is hers.**

**Evelyn's POV**

I took a deep breath. It was going to be hard to explain all this and make it look like I still had some sanity.

"Well, like I said before, this all was a book series. A very popular book series. It was called Twilight, and written by Stephenie Meyer, who got the inspiration from a dream. There's 4 books in all, the first one was published in 2005, the last in 2008. It's mainly about Edward and Bella. Mostly teenage girls read it, but it still had a decent adult and male fan base too. It was going to be a movie real soon too." I frowned at the end. I really wanted to see that movie, but now, I didn't even think I was in the same world as I use to live in. If the Cullens were real, then maybe the books aren't.

"Wow. So who is this "Bella" person?" Edward asked, a little sarcastic.

Automatically I started thinking of every little thing about Bella and Edward's relationship, but I stopped myself and blocked my thoughts by singing Disturbia. If the Cullens were real, then Bella would be too. And I am NOT going to ruin it by giving out all the information.

"You'll find out soon enough," I replied. Edward rolled his eyes, and Emmett laughed a little.

"What do you know about all of us? You seemed to know a lot about our characters and personalites," Carlisle asked me, looking interested. He must've been curious since I had ranted back in the woods. And I couldn't blame him - if I was him, I would want to know what all they knew, too.

"I know just about everything. Your histories. How you were changed. Why you were changed," I told them slowly. I knew they would think I was weird if I rattled out all their histories that no other human knew.

"Pssht, yeah right. Bet you don't know mine," Emmett challenged me, overly cocky.

"Oh yeah?" I challenged back, "Wanna bet?"

"Bring it. I'll give you 50 bucks if you win. But if you don't, you have to do something I say to do."

"Alright. Get ready to lose 50." I took a little time to make sure I had Emmett's history right, then I started telling his story.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen. You were born in 1915. You were hunting in Tennessee when you were mauled by a bear. Rosalie found you and saved you. She brought you back to Carlisle so he could change you, even if she hated that life. You thought she was an angel, and at first you thought Carlisle was God. That was in 1935, you were 20. You're married to Rose," I concluded, looking smug. Emmett's jaw, well everybody's jaw, had dropped. I could tell I was right.

Emmett cursed under his breath, and I laughed.

"I'll take that 50 later, if you want. Now, who's next?" I asked. I looked around at the boys. They seemed like they were all in states of shock, though Jasper looked a little amused at Emmett's loss.

But before any of them could answer, we turned into the Cullen's long drive-way. My breath caught.

What would Alice and them think? Would they kick me out? I was pretty sure that since Carlisle was the father figure, he would have the most say in what they were going to do with me. But still, it couldn't hurt to be liked by everyone else.

I was really scared of Rosalie's reaction. She didn't like Bella (at first) because she was human, and was making a 'bad' decision in Rose's mind. If she didn't like Bella, then what would she think of me? A little, annoying human girl who knew everything about them.

Jasper had turned to look at me, curious. I bet it was because of my sudden anxiety.

"I'm just a little nervous," I told him. Of course he already knew that though. Suddenly, I felt calm.

"Thank you," I muttered under my breath. We had just gotten to the front of the house, and I could see three beautiful woman standing in the light of the open door-way.

**A/N I am extremely happy! I have gotten some uber good reviews! YAY! :D You guys are da bomb! I will try to put up about one chapter a day, but I'm really busy this weekend. I am doing some major babysitting.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I love you guys! :D Great ideas, and wonderful support! –gives out virtual cookies-**

**Alice's POV**

_Flashback_

I was just mindlessly chatting with Rosalie and Esme, when I had a vision. I saw Edward finding a little human girl in the woods. She knew about all of us!

How could she know about all of us! It's crazy!

"Alice, honey, are you ok? What's wrong?" Esme asked, seeing my shocked expression.

Before I could answer her, I was hit with another vision. The boys were bringing her home, she said she knew just about everything about us. Emmett challenged her to a bet. He lost.

I snickered. Emmett lost to a human!

_End of Flashback_

Now I was standing on the front porch, looking at Edward's Volvo driving in. I had explained my visions to Rose and Esme, and they were standing on the porch with me. I couldn't wait to meet the new girl! I knew from my vision she was alright, and she seemed very nice. And if she knew everyone else's history, maybe she could tell me mine.

I saw the boys come out of the car, then Evelyn, I saw her name in my visions, come out tentatively after them. She hid behind Emmett, who was the closest to her. I saw her curiously peek her head around his big frame, and look at us. I smiled and waved to her, I didn't need to be Jasper to tell she was scared.

She smiled a little bit back at me, relieved.

_Edward, _I thought to my mind-reading brother_, I told them everything. I had a vision._

"Well, this is Evelyn," Edward told us nodding at me, "Everything?"

"Yep, everything," I answered to him out loud. Evelyn looked curious, but had a look of understanding. She knew about our powers.

"We should all go inside. We need to discuss this, " Carlisle said, taking charge. We made room for him to come inside. I wanted to walk in with Evelyn.

"Nice beating Emmett," I whispered to her, even though I knew everyone could hear me. Emmett growled, and Evelyn just giggled.

"Oh, that reminds me," Evelyn continued on, still giggling, "You can give me that 50 whenever you want, Emmett"

"What!?" Rosalie exclaimed. Oops. I forgot to tell them about the bet.

"Emmett lost a bet to a human," Jasper told her, laughing. I swore I saw Esme and Carlisle smile, but they got their composures back together and ushered us into the living room.

**Evelyn's POV**

"Nice beating Emmett," Alice whispered to me. I giggled, and Emmett growled. I decided to go along.

"Oh, that reminds me, " I said, giggling still, "You can give me that 50 whenever you want, Emmett"

"What!?" Rosalie yelled. I stopped giggling. Would she hate me now?

"Emmett lost a bet to a human," Jasper replied, laughing. Rosalie thawed out after that, and I felt relieved. We all were going into the living room. Once we were all seated, Carlisle spoke up, "Well, everyone knows everything now, right?" he asked, looking pointedly at Alice.

"Yep," she chirped, literally bouncing in her seat.

"Well then we have something to discuss. What are we going to do with Evelyn? We can't just leave her, and she knows a lot about us," Carlisle continued.

"Of course she can stay," Esme replied, sweetly.

"I wouldn't be a bother," I spoke up, "I would do anything you guys tell me to. You could just pretend that I wasn't there."

Esme and Alice looked upset, "No!" "Of course not!" They both replied at the same time.

I bit my lip, and looked around at everyone else. Emmett was smiling, Jasper looked unsure, Edward looked a little indifferent, and a little curious, Alice and Esme were both looking at me, and Rosalie, she was looking at me too.

"You wouldn't have to hide," Esme told me, looking a little surprised at my suggestion.

"No way! We wouldn't be that horrible to you!" Alice continued on after her.

"Yea, I still have to get back at you for taking that 50," Emmett said, smiling.

I rolled my eyes, and then I yawned. I looked around for a clock, and once I spotted one, saw it was about 10 PM.

"Maybe we should continue this discussion later. Or maybe just discuss between ourselves, and let Evelyn get some rest," Carlisle said, noticing how tired I was. It had been a long day. I gave him a thank-you-look. He smiled at me.

"You can stay here tonight, if you want," Esme told me, looking motherly. I gave her a thank-you-look too. "We'll discuss what you can do tomorrow while you're asleep," she continued, giving everyone else a meaningful look.

"Thank you very much," I told them. They were being very kind to me, a strange girl who popped out of nowhere knowing every thing about them.

"I'm sorry we don't have very good accomidations for you, but for right now, you can sleep on the couch," Carlisle told me, looking apologetic.

"It's fine, thank you," I told him. The couch looked pretty comfy, and I was so tired I could probably sleep on the ground.

The Cullens walked out of the room then, some of them giving me a smile and I got a good night or two. Once they had all left, I plopped down on the couch. I told myself not to worry about the fact that they were at this second deciding what to do with me, and I fell asleep.

**A/N I now this chapter is a little cruddy, and basically is a what-the-heck-that-gives-out-nothing-and-the-character-is-in-the-same-situation-you-dumb-dang-on-author, but not to fear! I will try my best to update later today/night! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Yes I know I said I'd get this out later today, well technically it's 11 pm and besides, a new chappy makes anyone's morning a little brighter, no?**

**Evelyn's POV**

I just woke up, but I kept my eyes closed. I had just had the most wonderful, and yet strange dream, and I wasn't ready to let it go. In it I had gone into another world, and was, for the time being, with the Cullens.

"It wasn't a dream," a voice told me.

"GAH!" I exclaimed. Being shocked in an early morning state does not go over well, and so I accidentally fell off of the couch I was laying on.

Dumb mind reading vampire I thought, as I looked around me and realized it was not a dream. I saw the whole Cullen family, Edward being the closest to me. Emmett was biting his lip, like he was trying not to laugh. I stuck my tongue out at him. That pushed him over the edge, and he started to laugh.

I heard Jasper and Alice laugh too, though I couldn't see them that well. I got up and sat on the couch the correct way, and noticed that everyone was smiling, especially Alice.

And, then remembering that since it was not a dream, I would find out what was going to be happening to me today, I became alert. I looked at Carlisle, hoping he would tell me what I desperately wanted to know.

He seemed to realize what my look meant and said, "Evelyn. We talked about it, and we decided that it would be better for everyone if you stayed with us." I beamed. I wasn't homeless! And best of all, I got to stay with my idols, the Cullens!

"But, as you can tell, you need some things," he continued, smiling at my joyous expression, "Alice and Rosalie have volunteered to take you shopping to get you things you need like clothes, food, and personal items. We already have some food, to keep up the charade, but if you want, you can also get some food that you like, since you're the only one who really needs it." So that's why Alice was overly happy.

I looked at Alice and Rosalie excitedly. I had always wanted to go shopping with Alice, and thought Bella was absolutely crazy to not want to. I took Rosalie volunteering as meaning she didn't hate me. I couldn't really understand why, but I didn't really care. Everything would be so much better if they all liked me.

"Thank you, " I said, looking up at all of them, "It's very generous of you to open up your home to me."

"It's our pleasure," Esme replied warmly back to me, "And go ahead and welcome yourself to eat some breakfast. I'm afraid you're going to have to wear those clothes until we get you some new ones." Esme frowned slightly at that last part. I didn't mind wearing these clothes though. I was very lucky to have been wearing my favorite outfit that day, and my favorite necklace, which was a simple gold pendant on a gold chain that Andrea gave me. It was most likely fake gold, but I didn't care. I still thought it was beautiful and very precious. And I didn't care what anybody said, nobody, was going to make me get rid of that necklace any time soon.

"It's ok, I really don't mind," I told Esme. I then got up and walked in what I hoped was the right direction to the kitchen. I was fortunately right, and ended up in the right room. It took a little searching, but I found a bowl, spoon, cereal, and milk.

I hadn't paid much attention to what everyone else was doing after I left the living room, but as I turned around, I saw Alice there behind me, watching me.

"Hi," I told her, surprised.

"Hey," she responded, curiously.

"Where're we shopping today?" I asked, interested.

"Oh we're going down to Port Angeles, and shopping at the mall there. There's some stores there I want to check out, then maybe we'll head down to Seatle or somewhere down in that direction." She still had that curious tone. That got me curious.

"Ok….when do you want to leave?"

"Whenever you're ready." After she said that I didn't respond, for I had started eating faster in order to leave faster. This should be very interesting.

After I had finished my breakfast, and Alice had insisted on doing my hair before we left, we walked out the door. We rode in Rosalie's BMW. It didn't take very long to get there, and there wasn't a lot of conversation. Alice had tried to get some conversations going, but I was so absorbed in the scenery that I couldn't concentrate.

Everything was beautiful, and yes it was very green. I was captured by it. And also, it was Forks, Washington. I couldn't help but be interested in it. And Port Angeles was a cute little town too. I had squealed when we passed the resturant, Bella Italia, and that got me some strange looks from Alice and Rosalie.

We finally got to the mall around 10:30. We walked in and Alice immediately dragged me into a Roxy store. She made me try on a thousand different things, and bought me more clothes there than the amount of clothes I had back at home.

"I don't need this many clothes!" I exclaimed at the cash register, where the store clerk looked like a kid on Christmas.

"You can never have too many clothes," Alice replied, giving me a very serious look. We many to many stores and the same thing happened again and again, Alice buying me much more clothes than I could ever possibley need.

Shopping we had gotten some good conversations in, and we were starting to bond.

But then I realized, between stores, that there was one type of important clothing that we hadn't boughten yet.

"Um, guys," I started out cautiously, "I kinda need underwear and stuff." I blushed furiously at the end.

They didn't say anything, and Alice took my hand. When I understood where she was taking me, I instantly regretted mentioning that fact. I would rather go without underwear than go where Alice was taking me.

Alice was pratically dragging me when we got outside the door and I could read the evil store's sign. It said – Victoria's Secret.

**A/N I am so evil to Evelyn. :)**

**And you guys better love me and give me wonderful reviews, because I am staying up til round midnight to get this chapter up so you guys can have a nice little morning surprise, instead of getting that extra hour of sleep I need for my day full of babysitting. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Thanks for the reviews people! Keep them up! More reviews (and ideas) more chapters. –hint hint, wink wink, nudge nudge-**

**Evelyn's POV**

"Alice…no..I can't! I'm only 15! I can't fill any of the stuff in here! I have nothing! Nooo!!" I was begging Alice to not make me go into Victoria's Secret. In truth, I could've fit some of that stuff, but I did not want to have to try any of it on! It's a life scarring process.

"Eve," Alice told me, (I had told her she and Rose could use my nickname instead of my full name) "you need underwear. This is the best place around. And yes you can fit these bras and panties, it's called an A cup. So get over it.."

"It'll be fine. Just try a few on to find your perfect size, get some in cute patterns, and we're outta here," Rose tried to reassure me. But it was not working. I was not calming down.

Even though I couldn't calm down, I gave in. I knew I couldn't win against Alice's tight grip, and even if I did manage to escape, I couldn't outrun her.

"Fine," I pouted, "But if I'm scarred for life and have to go to underwear therapy, I'm blaming you and sending you the bill."

The both laughed.

"Silly human, this stuff is life altering, not life scarring. After we get you in some of this stuff, you'll never be the same. Oh this one's cute!" Alice said spying a little light blue bra that had lace on the edge. She picked it up and started to put it up to my chest to check mearsurments.

"Um, in case you haven't noticed, I'm only 15 and don't have a husband who would enjoy this stuff. And I still think it's life scarring." I didn't comment on the bra, because it actually was really cute.

Alice threw about 10 bras at me, then commanded me to go into a dressing room and try them all on.

"Alice," I complained, but she sent me a death glare that instantly got me quiet.

I walked into one of the little stalls that was luckily hidden at the back of the store. Rose waited outside the room and Alice had walked back into the main part of the store to find some more stuff.

As soon as I got a good look at the stuff, I shuddered. This was pure and absolute torture. I looked through them, and shook my head. Half of them I knew wouldn't cover anything at all. I snorted when I picked up the last one.

"You got to be kidding me, " I muttered to myself. I decided to put the most rediculous one on first.

When I got it on, I looked in the mirror.

"Not bad," I complimented myself. If it didn't have that dumb pattern on it, it wouldn't be half bad.

"Let me see," Rose demanded excitedly. I slowly cracked open the stall door for her.

She squealed when she saw me.

"That's perfect on you!" she pratically shouted. I didn't really get all the excitement, but whatever.

"Alice _has_ to see this!" she yelled, then started to drag me.

"Wait, what?" I said confused. Rose literally dragged me out of the stall and to the front of the store where Alice was looking at some pajamas.

"Rose! Take me back! This is sooo wrong! Let me go!" I struggled to get away from Rose, where I could go back into the dressing room and hide, but I couldn't break free.

"Oh my gosh!" Alice exclaimed when she saw me. Both of them ignored my requests. "That's perfect for you!"

"That's what I said!" Rose told Alice.

I gave them both deadly death glares. I could not believe they were actually making me stand in front of a store window with nothing on but my jeans and a dumb bra that had flamingos on it! I covered my chest and glared at them some more. I knew my face was turning bright red.

My glares just caused them both to laugh, luckily that caused Rose to let go, and I finally got loose. I took that opportunity and ran back into the dressing room to change into my real clothes.

They both tried to talk to me afterwards, but I wouldn't talk back. That was definitely not nice!

Alice bought some bras and panties (thankfully not the flamingo ones), and we headed home.

Once we were in the car, Alice started to apologize.

"I'm really sorry Evelyn, that was very mean of us. We should have respected your wishes."

"Yea I'm sorry too," Rose added, "but you should've seen how awesome you looked! Those guys out in the windows were drooling!"

I looked at my feet and my whole face turned a nice bright shade of tomato red again.

"It's fine, I guess," I mumbled to them, "But please don't ever do that to me again. And I may try to get some payback." I added a little bit sarcastic.

"Oh yeah," Rose challenged back, happy that I was warming up, "what can a weak little human do to 2 grown vampires?"

"You'd be surprised," I countered right back, "Just watch your backs ladies."

They both laughed, and we easily bantered the rest of the way back.

When we got there, Alice and Rose told the rest of the family about my little strip tease to the mall. They all just laughed, except for Carlisle who just shook his head, and Esme who looked horrified.

I was on my way upstairs to change into pajamas, when I tried to sneakily slip Edward a note

_I want to get back at Alice and Rose for that dumb Victoria's Secret thing. Can you help me? _

When I got back downstairs to watch tv, Edward stealthily gave it back to me.

**I have a plan. Emmett and Jasper are in too. **

I smiled. This was going to be fun. I couldn't wait to find out Edward's plan.

**A/N Good, bad? Please give me some suggestions for Edward's prank, cause I'm coming up blank. (hey that rhymed!) I'll give you a virtual cheesecake if you help…..**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I do not own twilight. If I did, the main characters name would not be Bella. ;) And Edward would never leave.**

**Alice's POV**

The boys and Evelyn were definitely planning something. Some kind of revenge for the stunt at Victoria's Secret. I had warned Rose, but I wasn't really concerned. They were changing plans rapidly, they couldn't make a decision for their lives, and all of the plans were lame.. Pelt with water balloons, whoopee cushions, something a vampire would never fall for. Well one of them was good, but that idea left as quickly as it came.

Since it was safe, I decided to go hunting with Rosalie and Esme. Carlisle was still at work, and the boys didn't want to go – they just got a new game for their playstaion. I shook my head at that, boys could be so dumb and immature.

We headed out into the woods, and were a good distance away, when I had a vision.

"No!" I gasped, and started to run as fast as I could towards home.

"What is it?" Rosalie asked me, worried, when she caught up to me.

"They finally thought of a good revenge," I answered through me teeth. They're so dead if they go through with that! Rosalie's eyes widened.

"Will we get there in time?" she asked

I gritted my teeth and didn't respond. She understood.

**Evelyn's POV**

This was brilliant! I thought to myself, right before me, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward got to work on our prank for Rose and Alice.

All week we had deliberated different plans, making sure all of them were stupid, so that Alice would know we were up to something. She would know anyways cause of her visions, and if she thinks they're dumb, she won't try to stop us.

We never fully made a decision till right before we were going to start, and I didn't know about it until right now.

We crept into Alice and Rosalie's rooms, and stole everything they had ever gotten from Victoria's Secret. I mean everything – bras, panties, pajamas. Once we collected them all, we put them in a pile, and burned them. Yes, we burned them.

It didn't take very long for them to burn, and once they did, we took the ashes. We spread out the ashes in Alice's room so they read,

_it's life scarring_

When we had completed that, we sprayed silly string across the room, and in Rosalie's, just for fun. I smiled as I looked over our work.

"Awesome," I complimented it, and gave the boys a huge smile.

"They're going to be ticked," Emmett told me cheerfully.

"I bet," I answered back, "You'll 3 protect me, right?" I asked, a little bit worried. 2 enraged vampires could seriously do some damage to me, and easily kill me.

"They won't hurt you," Edward told me, hearing my thoughts, "though I wouldn't be surprised if we have successfully started a prank war."

I smiled at that – a prank war with the Cullens. This would be a fun summer.

I think I had smiled more since I had accidentally came to the Cullen universe then I had sine Andrea moved.

Just as I contemplated that, I head the door bang open, and I heard Alice screech. I bit my lip and turned to the guys.

"Here we go," I said.

**A/N Like it? REVIEW! Yes I know it's short, but I want their reaction in the next chapter, and I need to think up their reaction before I can put it in a chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Thank you people who are commenting! Your comments always make my day. :) a****nd happy writer more chapters quicker……**

**Alice's POV**

I banged the door open and screeched. I couldn't believe they did that!

I tried to calm myself down before I went upstairs, I didn't want to accidentally hurt Evelyn. Once I had calmed down, I thought of

a plan. I blocked my thoughts quickly, hoping Edward hadn't heard me.

"Rose, I know you're mad, but act nice and sweet like you don't care. I have a plan," I whispered softly in her ear, hoping that no one else could hear me. She nodded in response.

**Evelyn's POV**

After I heard her screech, I thought for sure Alice would come running in, but she didn't. I sent a confused look to Emmett and Jasper, and they just shrugged. I looked at Edward, and he seemed to be confused, and looked like he wasn't paying attention to this room.

Then, Alice came skipping in the room, with a happy looking Rosalie following her.

"Hi hi!" she chirped. I immediately became suspcisious.

"Hey," I answered back cautiously.

"Oh look! You did some redecorating! How lovely!" She commented, cleaning up the room, "But next time, please ask before you choose to redecorate my or Rosalie's room, we have our own style, which we could show you sometime."

I tensed up, was that a very subtle hint at something?

"Well, me and Alice have some shopping to do, so see you all later," Rose told us, giving Alice a meaningful look. Alice nodded and followed her out the door.

I waited until I was positive that they were out of hearing range before I bombarded Edward with questions.

"What are they up to?" I demanded.

"I'm not sure, they were both trying, successfully, to block their thoughts."

"Dam," Emmett murmured.

"I was getting some mixed emotions off of them," Jasper volunteered, "At first they were furious, though they tried to suddenly to become happy and calm. Alice was a little more successful at it than Rose," he added with a slight chuckle. I just rolled my eye. I wasn't surprised that Rose had a little bit more challenge with it than Alice. Though I was surprised that they were trying to be nice. Was it part of a plan?

I was going to say something, but then my stomach growled.

"Shut up," I commanded it. It growled again. Emmett laughed. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"We can go get you something to eat," Jasper told me. I gave him a smile of relief.

"Thanks, I really didn't feel like cooking."

"No problem. We can discuss strategy in the car."

We walked out to the garage, and I stopped short. They had a LOT of cars. Of course I already knew that, but it's much different in person.

"Wow." I breathed. It was astonishing. All three of them laughed.

"Impressed?" Emmett teased.

"It's different in real life," I huffed. That made him laugh more.

We all got into Edward's Volvo, and we headed into town.

"Edward, I know they were blocking, but did you get anything from them?" Jasper asked him, going into Military mode.

"Well, I got little phrases, mostly from Rosalie, -calm. Stay calm- and –that pixie better have a good plan-."Edward told us all.

"So Alice is planning it," I said, mostly to myself. I guess that made sense. It must've been Alice's idea to be calm when confronting us. And that also explained Rosalie's look at Alice.

"But what they're planning, I haven't a clue," Edward continued.

"We've gotta be extra careful guys. They're going to get us, and get us good. Rose would never let that go." Emmett warned us all, though he was smiling the entire time he said it. He was having fun.

"What about the human?" I asked, using third person, "She doesn't have wicked vampire senses if they do do something." I don't know if they realized it, but it was the first time I actually said vampire out loud to them. It felt weird, though right at the same time.

"Don't worry, we'll protect you," Emmett said, very gently punching me on the shoulder.

"What do you want, Evelyn? Edward asked, since we had pulled into the drive through. I hadn't noticed where we were until now, and I saw the Chick-Fil-A sign above our heads.

"I want a number 5 combo with a sweet tea," I answered him happily. Chick-Fil-A was my all time favorite fast food place ever!

Edward gave them my order, then turned around and informed me that they didn't have sweet tea.

"What!? No sweet tea? Darn Yankees messing up everything," I muttered to myself, "Can I have a Sprite then?" I asked him.

"Sure," Edward responded, giving me a strange look. I looked around, Emmett had that look to, though Jasper had a mix of that look and of hope.

"What did you just say?" Jasper asked me. Dang. I forgot. Awesome vampire hearing.

"Um….can I have a Sprite?" I tried out, though I knew that was not what he was talking about.

"Before that, " he said impatiently.

"Dang Yankees," I muttered very quietly, that only a vampire could hear.

"I thought so!" he cheered, a huge grin spreading across his face.

"Now you've done it," Emmett mumbled.

"Done what?" I asked, but Jasper interrupted before Emmett could respond.

"Finally! Another Southener!" Jasper crowed.

"Well, of course I'm a Southerner," I replied, "Land of Southern Hospitality, hush puppies, sweet tea, and proper English."

Jasper just beamed. It seemed that he was just too happy for words.

Emmett and Edward both shook their heads, and Edward gave me my food.

We didn't talk about anything very important on the way back to the house, and I all but forgot about Alice's plan.

Though I was quickly reminded when we got back, and as soon as I entered the house, I saw Alice and Rosalie, grinning evilly.

**A/N I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday! I was really busy, and I'm sorry to say that I found homework and personal hygiene a little bit more important that fanfic. And then, when I finally had time to write, I hear the looney tune theme song playing in another room, so I just HAD to go watch it. So here's a chapter to make up for yesterday. (But on the plus side, I got a new chapter on my other story up yesterday.) **

**And also, I'm not trying to offend anyone with the Yankee thing. I just wanted it out there to have something in common with Evelyn and Jasper. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I do not own twilight, and I forgot to mention last chapter I do not own Chick-Fil-A either :)**** though I really wish I did…..**

**Evelyn's POV**

I was scared. They're grins were far too evil to be possible. They had come up with some revenge, I know it.

"Hi guys…" I started off cautiously.

"Hi!" They both answered at the same time.

"What's up?" Jasper asked, seeming as supicious as I was. He could feel the emotions coming off of them, and I was sure they weren't innocent or nice ones.

"Well…" Rosalie said.

"We got really bored at the mall, and we thought we could all play a game!" Alice chirped. I snorted. Alice and Rosalie bored at the mall? They couldn't get bored there if they tried! And whatever this game was, was most likely our revenge.

"What is it?" Edward asked catiously, frowning. Uh oh. That meant he couldn't read their minds! If they were keeping Edward out, than this had to be bad.

"Truth or Dare!" They both crowed with delight.

I guess if it was the other way around, our faces would've been quite comical. My jaw had dropped open, and my eyes were about to bug out. Jasper had been so surprised he actually accidentally tripped over his own feet, Emmett was starting jaw dropped like me, and Edward was, well he looked appalled. His face had scrunched up, he had back up a step. (it was really funny!) I was the first to recover.

"Well..I don't k-" I started to say, before Alice interrupted me.

"This isn't any 'ole truth or dare though," she said, which made my eyes narrow, "It'll be me and Rose against the rest of you. The team has to decide on either truth or dare, and either each member will get their own stunt, or they'll be a team stunt. The other team has to agree on a question or dare before they give it. You get two chicken cards, one to use as a team, and one for yourself for individual rounds. If you accept a stunt, and fail to complete it, and don't have a chicken card to save you, you have to do another stunt decided on by the opposite team. Deal?"

I thought it over. It couldn't be _that_ bad, and we would then, after their turn, get to get back at them. And I don't think anything could be worse than Victoria's Secret.

"I'm in," I said. I looked around at the others.

"Heck yea! I'm not a wimp!" Emmett roared with a huge smile, then looked meaningfully at the other two.

"I'm sure I'll regret this, but I'm in too," Jasper added.

We all looked at Edward. He was clearly thrown off by not being able to know what they were planning on doing to us. Finally he gave in.

"Alright," he sighed, "I'm in."

"YAY!" cheered Alice, "Me and Rose get to go first cause we thought of it."

"Whatever," I said, shrugging. They'd get to torture us sooner or later.

"Ok," Rose said, looking very serious, "Truth or dare?"

I turned to look at my team members. I motioned for them to come over where I was. They looked a little confused (except for Edward who knew what I was doing), but came over anyways.

I knew it was pointless, and that they could hear me anyways, but I got the boys to go into a huddle and whisper to try to come to our decision.

I bet we looked really funny, with me, the little munchkin girl, surrounded by 3 huge guys.

"I say we go with dare," I whispered them my reasoning, "I'm not going to back down and seem like a chicken. Besides, if we don't go now, they'll either come up with the most awful questions ever, or, they'll prank us when we're least expecting it. It's best to get it over with now."

"I don't care about other pranks, but I'm not a chicken and I don't back down, so I say dare!" Emmett agreed with me.

The other two exchanged a glance.

"I don't know.." Jasper said uncertainly.

"I can't get anything from them, so I don't know what to expect," Edward hedged.

"Come on guys, it can't be that bad. And besides, we always have that chicken card if you two wimps can't handle it, You know it's kinda sad a little human girl is braver than two big vampire men." I prodded them. It got them going like I knew it would.

"Hey! We are not wimps thank you very much! We just like our dignity!" Jasper whisper-yelled at me.

"Exactly!" Edward added.

"Pssh, yea right. I automatically go for dare, and you two pansies are still thinking bout it. Wimps!" I poked at them even more.

"Fine!" Jasper yelled for real this time.

"Dare!" Edward shouted. I smiled, then looked at Emmett who was smiling too.

Awesome, he mouthed to me. Then stuck out his hand for a high-five.

Thanks, I mouthed back, then slapped his hand. I turned to look at Rosalie and Alice. They were both smiling, but didn't look surprised. Alice must've seen this outcome.

"Ok. You'll be doing a team dare," Rose said, giving another evil grin. It was like the Grinch's smile when he thought of the plan to go steal all of the presents from Whoville.

Edward gasped, "No!" He exclaimed.

"Your guys dare is…."

**A/N Cliffy! But honestly, the reason I stopped there is because I can't think of a good dare. I really needs ideas people! There will NOT be another chapter until I can think of a good dare, and I would absolutely LOVE ideas from you people. **

**I don't mean to force you guys to review, but I really do need ideas. Seriously. Any kind of comment or suggestion will do. So please go click that review button right down at the bottom, to your left. Please?**

**And this is really random but has anyone else been uber excited to hear Bella's lullaby??**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Thank you so much . for the suggestion! It was awesome! –virtual round of applause for that person-**

**And thank you to amalin06 for giving me that other idea; it might be used in another chapter :)**

**(See, if you give the author ideas, then you get mentioned and feel special in a good way)**

**Evelyn's POV**

Oh crap. What have I gotten myself into? If Edward was that scared, and trust me, he was, then it HAD to be bad.

"So you're dare is to model an outfit of our choice at the stink mall. You must act serious, and do the model strut and pouty face. You have to model at least 2 different outfits, and to whatever songs we choose," Rose told us simply, still smiling evilly.

I didn't get Edward's reaction. That didn't sound too bad. It actually sounded rather easy. Except one thing confused me.

"Stink mall?" I asked.

"It's this mall we really hate, and if we ever want to pull a prank at a mall, but don't want to risk being banned from a mall we really like, then we go there," Alice said with a shrug.

Hmm. We might get kicked out of the mall. So maybe it was worse than I thought. But how could pretending to be a model be that bad? Maybe it's just a song that they might play while we model.

I motioned for my team to huddle again.

"That seems rather easy. I say go for it," I told them.

"I'm kinda disappointed," Emmett said, clearly taunting them, "this is the best they can come up with?"

"I don't know, I don't trust them. They're emotions are all high ratings of evil," Jasper put in.

"No! We have to use a chicken card! They're going to make us-" Edward started, but couldn't finish because Alice had put her hand over his mouth.

"You are not allowed to tell them what you know," Alice said, giving him a very scary death glare.

Edward struggled to get free, but Alice's hold on him was too strong.

The rest of us looked at each other. What could be that bad?

"I don't care. I'm in," I said. Modeling is not that bad. Edward's just over reacting. Alice is probably just making it seem bad so that we would use our chicken card, then make us do an even worse dare next round.

"Me too," Emmett said. He would most likely do anything, if challenged. We then both looked at Jasper.

"Well……I guess I'm in. Though if I'm scarred for the rest of my existence, I'm blaming you two," jasper finally caved.

"Since I'm not letting Eddie-poo's mouth open, and it's majority rules, you guys have agreed to take this dare!" Alice exclaimed, thrilled.

"We're going to go to the mall now, and you'll change in the bathroom there. We'll set up a catwalk for you to show off on, and we'll tell you your cues. You don't mind if we take some pictures, do you?" Rose asked, batting her eyelashes at Emmett.

Emmett looked dazzled, and just nodded an agreement. Rose looked then at me, and I nodded also. I didn't really care. I saw Jasper shake his head no, and Edward was still struggling with Alice. It seemed impossible that someone that small could actually put up a fight with someone that big, but Alice still had her hand clamped over his mouth.

Rose rushed upstairs, and brought down 5 huge bags. The bags were black so we couldn't see what was in them, but I was pretty sure they were the things we would need for our dare.

We all headed towards the cars. We couldn't all fit in one car, so Alice and Edward took all but one of the bags and took one car. The rest of us took another car, and the other bag. My guess was that Edward wasn't allowed to come with us because he might 'ruin the surprise' for us. And I had no clue what was in the bag we brought with us, and I didn't try to peek. I knew it would be impossible.

Even with the Cullen's crazy driving, it took an hour and a half to get to the mall. It was very far away from their house.

Though the others were talking most of the way there, I was looked out on looking at the scenery. I wanted to learn all of it. It was just so surreal, being with the Cullens, and I wanted to remember every little detail.

We finally got to the mall. As soon as we got there, Alice automatically went to set up our "catwalk". Rose took us to the bathrooms to get changed, the whole time keeping a hand over Edward's mouth, as directed by Alice.

I had no clue why they were going to such lengths to keep what we were modeling a secret, but they put Edward in a different bathroom to keep him from telling the rest of us. Emmett and Jasper were, obviously in the boy's bathroom, and I was in the girl's bathroom right next to them. I'm sure Edward could easily pummel through the walls, but they locked him in the family bathroom.

"Ok, each of you get into a separate stall, with enough room to change," Rose instructed. We all did what she said.

Rose first went into the boy's bathroom to give Emmett and Jasper their first outfits, which got some teasing from the boys for being in the boy's bathroom. I just shook my head, they were so immature. After that, she threw Edward his outfit. Finally she came into the girl's bathroom.

"Here you go," was the only thing she told me, as she tossed a bag over the top of the stall door. I peeked in the bag.

"Um, Rose?" I asked. During the fist day of shopping, Rosalie told me to call her by her nickname, Rose, which I took as a sign of friendship.

"Yeah, Evelyn?" she asked with false innocence.

"Where's the rest of my outfit?" I asked, digging through the bag. All there was where a _very_ skimpy bikini, and some high heels.

"That's it. Well, I've got to do your hair and make-up once you've changed, but that's it for clothes," she answered nonchalantly.

"But there's barely anything in here!!" I exploded. There was no response except the banging of the door being closed – Rose had gone of the room.

I growled. This was so not fair! No wonder Edward was trying to stop us. I wonder what the guys are being forced into. I internally cringed at the thought of what they were going to have to wear.

I pulled the bikini out of the bag. I looked at the bottoms, and then became even madder. Across the butt, it said _Victoria's Secret._ They had gotten this from Victoria's Secret! Grrrrr.

I forced myself to put on the bikini that barely covered any of my body, and then put the dumb heels on.

I walked out of the stall, and then looked myself over in the mirror.

"I can't do this," I said to myself, then rushed to lock the door. Not that it would matter much, but still. I had to at least slow them down.

But, me being me, I tripped before I got to the door, and Rose ran in before I could get up and lock it.

"Alice had a vision you would try to stop us," Rose explained at my confused look at how she had known to come and stop me.

Dang it! I forgot Alice would've seen my actions.

I frowned. Then walked over and sat on the counter.

"You two are pure evil," I told her sourly, as she came to put on my make-up and fix my hair.

She just laughed.

"You think you got it bad?" she asked, still giggling, "Wait until you see the guys!"

**_30 minutes later._**

I pouted. I was furious at Alice and Rosalie. This was worse than the incident at Victoria's Secret! After Rose had finished with me, which didn't take very long, she left me in the bathroom while she worked on the boys. I was sitting there, listening to clips of songs that kept playing. My guess was that it was Alice testing the sound equipment. I didn't know most of the songs. Of course now in this year they're all probably big hits,but I was only 11 in this year, and I didn't really start listening to music until I turned 13.

Finally Rose came back and told me it was about time, and that I should get out of the bathroom. I took a few deep breaths to summon up my courage, and then walked out the door.

I looked up and down the hall, but saw no one. Strange, I thought. I walked down the hall to where I could hear the music pounding, hoping to find someone. As I turned the corner, I saw everyone else. I stopped and stared. I couldn't believe my eyes!

All three of the boys were wearing bras, with matching panties on over their boxers. They each also had on make-up. Emmett was wearing the bra that had on the flamingoes that I had worn that day at Victoria's Secret. Jasper was wearing a blue one with little snowmen on it. Edward was wearing a gray one that had little pianos on it. They turned to look at me at the same time, each wearing a face of anger and regret.

I guess the site of them like that usually would've made me burst out laughing, if I wasn't in the situation with them.

"I am so sorry," I told them as I clumsily walked towards them. These heels were just so dang-gone high! They were hard to walk in.

"It's ok, Evelyn," Jasper sighed, "We all agreed to this. We should've listened to Edward."

"I tried to explain to you guys, but you wouldn't listen," Edward said, shaking his head. Before anyone could say anything else, Alice came back to us.

"Ok, so Evelyn, you're going first. Then Emmett, then Jasper, then Edward. You have to walk down the catwalk, make a turn, stand with a pose for 3 seconds, and then walk back down. As soon as you come off the catwalk, rush back to the bathroom for your next outfit. OK?" She asked, though we had no choice. No one replied to her.

"Good," she said, then walked up to the edge of the curtain that was separating the backstage where we were, and the catwalk. She motioned for us to follow her.

A song I didn't recognize started blaring throughout the mall, and Alice started pushing the curtain aside.

"That's your cue Evelyn, go!" She told me, and then pushed me onto the catwalk.

I blinked as I stumbled out on the aisle. There was so many lights! They blinded me, and it took me a second before I could start walking. As soon as I started going down the aisle, I noticed the huge crowd that had formed. Oh crap, I thought. I took a deep breath and then put on my best model face. I strutted down the catwalk, did my turn (almost falling in the process), did my pose, and then walked back as quick as I dared to the backstage.

"I hate you," I spat at Alice as she handed me another bag and pushed me towards the bathroom.

"Yeah, yeah. Get changed," was her reply.

I walked into the bathroom and changed quickly. Inside the bag was an outfit a little bit better than the first. It was a big over-sized football jersey and super short shorts. The jersey was cut obviously for a woman, and subtly showed off my curves. There were no shoes, so I assumed that I would wear the heels from the first outfit.

I took off the heels so I could run down the hall back to the catwalk. Edward was just walking on, and I sat down to put on my shoes. I finished just in time, and got out to do my last run.

This time I got more into it. I strutted and actually tried to look nice. I felt sooo much more comfortable in this outfit. This was actually kinda fun.

Once I got off-stage, or whatever you want to call it, I was once again startled by the boy's appearance. They were each wearing a different style prom dress! This time they each had on a wig, and even more make-up. I couldn't help but giggle this time, and that got me three very scary looks from 3 different vampires. I shut up after that.

"Come on guys," I tried to cheer them up, "have fun. It'll probably make Alice and Rose mad if you guys look like you're having fun. The point of this is to make us mad, and so far, it's working. We can't let them win!"

"She's right," Emmett agreed, "We're giving them what they want. We have to at least look like we're enjoying this." It was his turn to go on, and after giving me a wink, he strutted, yes strutted, onto the catwalk. He gave the crowd a smile, and then twirled. He did look like he was having fun. The crowd, who was laughing when he first got on, was now starting to cheer for him. He winked at Rose, who was sitting in the first row.

I was right. Now that Emmett was appearing to be having fun, Rose looked angry.

"It's working!" I whispered excitedly, as Emmett got off stage.

"Did you see Rose's face? She looked like she was going to kill someone!" Emmett exclaimed joyously.

"You should feel her emotions," Jasper put in, "I'll try my best to 'be a happy model'." He told us, then started to walk out on the catwalk. He didn't do as well as Emmett, but he did look kinda happy. Rose's face got madder and madder.

"You should hear her thoughts," Edward told us right as Jasper was coming off stage, "She has worse language than a sailor!'

We all laughed, then Edward went on the catwalk to finish up our performance. The crowd, which was big when we started, had grown even more. My guess was that everyone in the mall was there. I could even see some of the guards, but they looked like they were enjoying this too much to come and throw us out.

Once Edward got off stage, Alice came on and spoke to the crowd.

"I hoped you enjoyed our little fashion show!" she said with a smile, but I could tell she was seething underneath. After that, she walked off backstage to where guys and I were.

"I'm glad you all enjoyed yourselves," she told us, with steel in her voice.

We all just smiled. She glared at us some more, than threw our regular clothes back at us. We hurried to get changed.

Once we had changed, we all left together. Alice and Rosalie were still cleaning up (they had to go at a human pace, otherwise they'd be done by now), so we took this opportunity to think of our dare or question for them.

**A/N Good? Bad? I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, I've just been super busy. But it's 6 pages, so that should make up for it. Right? Right? Well, once again, I need suggestions. Pwetty pwease help and review and give ideas. I don't have school tomorrow, so if I can come up with an idea (or receive an idea) by then, I can get up a chapter or two tomorrow. (hint, hint)**


	11. Read This!

**A/N**

**I know you are probably right now groaning, and are mad that this is just a stupid author's note, but please bear with me!**

**I just wanted to let you all know something about the story. I am, eventually, going to get to the books. I just wanted to put a little bit of everything into this story, and I wanted Evelyn to get acquainted with the Cullen's before Bella comes along. After the game of truth and dare, and after school starts (for the story), I'll skip around times to get to Bella. Please stay with me! I **_**am**_** getting to the twilight story line, I promise.**

**Which brings me to another problem. Do you guys want me to put everything from all 4 books in this one and make it one long story, or do you want me to do 4 shorter stories?**

**Re- ta the- view peeps!**

**A/N**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N Thank you people who reviewed! (thanks whenteletubbiesgomad!) I'm only asking for a couple of reviews per chapter. I don't ask for much. :)**

**Evelyn's POV**

We all got in the car.

"Well, I think we should-" I started, but I was interrupted by Edward.

"We shouldn't discuss this right now," he said.

"Why the heck not?" Emmett asked, surprised.

"Because, if we come up with a really good dare, then Alice will have a vision, and tell Rose to choose truth. And vise versa. We can't let them see anything. We have to wait until we know what we're working with," Edward explained, sounding like he was explaining to a 2 year old why he couldn't have a cookie before dinner.

"Oh," I said. I was a little disappointed; I was in the mood to come up with some revenge.

I saw Emmett looking out the window, pouting. I guess he was disappointed too.

"It's for the best," Jasper told us, "If we want to get them back good, then we have to catch them off guard."

"I know," I sighed, "I was just excited to think up their revenge."

"Don't worry, we'll get them back," Edward told me. I smiled a little, but was still disappointed. Oh well.

There wasn't much talk after that, and I looked out the window and looked at the forest. It was kinda hard to see though, because night had fallen. The game had taken the entire day.

When we got home, I decided to take a shower and then go to bed. I took my time in the shower, washing my hair slowly, and then drying my hair and getting dressed slowly. I was singing the entire time, to try and keep my mind off of Rose and Alice's turn. The shower took me about an hour, and I sang many different songs. I sang them as they came to my head. I sung songs from Akon to songs from Sugarland. I sung Christmas carols and Veggietales. Whatever came to mind, I sung.

When I had finally finished, I walked out of the bathroom, still singing to myself. I wasn't watching where I was going, and I accidentally ran into something that felt like a brick wall.

"Ow. What the heck?" I asked, surprised. I looked up and realized that I had run into Emmett, who was standing right outside the bathroom.

"HEY!" he shouted at me.

"What on earth are you doing Emmett?" I asked tiredly. I just wanted to go to bed.

"Alice and Rose are home! Let's go let's go let's go!" He said, jumping up and down.

"Um Emmett, I'm tired. I'm going to go to bed and get some sleep. We can continue this tomorrow morning."

"Aw come on Ms.I-Sing-In-The-Shower, let's go!"

I blushed. I forgot that everyone else would have sensitive enough hearing to hear my singing.

"No," I told him, "I'm going to bed." I tried to get past him and go to the extra room the Cullen's had transformed into a bedroom for me.

But Emmett blocked my way. I tried to side step him, but he stepped at the same time.

"Emmett, please let me go to bed." I begged him.

"No," he said, sounding like a stubborn 2 year old. I knew Emmett could stop me from every psychical way to get into the room, so I used another very mature tactic.

"Emmett, is everyone home? Carlisle, Esme, everyone?" I asked, trying to sound like I was giving in.

"Yep! Absolutely everyone!" He said, excited.

"Ok…….CARLISLE! ESME! EMMETT WON'T LET THE HUMAN GO TO BED!" I shouted. I knew they could hear me even if I didn't shout, but I wanted to shout.

I saw Emmett face drop. I smiled, his face was hilarious!

Then Carlisle and Esme walked up the stairs.

"Is there a problem, Evelyn?" Carlisle asked, smiling. He heard the rest of our conversation and was just playing along.

"Big, mean old Emmett won't let me go to bed," I said, trying to sound like an innocent little girl. I held my hands behind my back and swung them back and forth and pouted to add to the little girl-ness.

"Emmett, you're not being a good host. Apologize and let her go to bed right now young man." Esme scolded him.

I could hear the snickers coming from downstairs, the others were obviously enjoying this.

"I'm sorry," Emmett mumbled, barely audible.

"What was that, I couldn't hear you?" Esme asked him.

"I'M SORRY!" he shouted, and I had to fight to keep the smile off my face.

"Apology accepted. May I please go to bed now?" I asked him.

"Yes," he sighed, exasperated.

"Thank you," I told him, walking around him, "And thank you," I told Esme and Carlisle, right before I went into the room.

"Our pleasure," Carlisle reassured me, and Esme nodded.

"Good night, Evelyn," Esme told me sweetly. They then walked down the stairs, leaving me right outside the door and Emmett still in the hall. I stuck my tongue out at him, and then went into my room. I couldn't help but giggle a little, I saw Emmett stuck his tongue out back at me before I walked in. After that, I finally got to go to bed.

_**The next day**_

I got up and stretched. I yawned, and then forced myself out of the bed. I got out of the room, and walked downstairs. I hadn't seen any of the Cullens, and so I went into the kitchen to get some breakfast.

As I walked into the kitchen, I saw all of the Cullens, except for Carlisle and Esme.

"Um, hi," I told them. I tried to get behind Alice, who was blocking the way to the cupboard, and ultimately, the Cocoa Puffs.

Alice moved to block me, and I frowned.

"What is it with you guys?" I asked, "Are you trying to keep me from all my human needs?"

"Of course not," Alice said, "We just want to get on with the game. Once me and Rose decide whether we want truth or dare, you all will go out to decide on either a question or stunt, and you'll get breakfast while you're out."

I frowned. I really just wanted my Cocoa Puffs. They just ignored me.

"So, truth or dare?" Emmett asked them, excited.

"We're not scared. Dare," Rose told us, and Alice nodded.

"OK, let's go," I said, grabbing Jasper and Emmett's hands and dragging them out the door. Though I knew I wasn't strong enough to actually drag them towards the door, they knew what I was trying to do, and followed me to the garage. Edward followed us, smiling.

"You can't leave now! Evelyn you're still in your pajamas! Evelyn get back here now!" Alice shouted from the kitchen, starting to come after us.

"I don't care," I said, getting into the Volvo, "I've been out in worse than this before."

I heard Alice growl as we drove out of the garage.

"So what are we going to do to them?" I asked the boys, once we were on the road.

"We should make them sing the barney song really loud at the mall," Emmett said. We all looked at him incredulously.

"What?" he asked, "I'd be scared to do that." I just shook my head. I never thought Emmett was _that_ immature.

"I think we should make them do something really bad in a mall they really like, so that way they get kicked out," Jasper suggested.

"That's perfect!" I shouted. That'll really make them ticked! Jasper was a mastermind!

"Thanks," Jasper said, looking down.

"It's not as good as Barney, but ok," Emmett said.

"I like it," Edward put in.

"So we've got our dare. Can we please get me some breakfast?" I asked them.

_**An hour later back at the Cullen House (and after Evelyn got her breakfast :) )**_

"So you've got to be very crazy and stuff so that way you get kicked out of the mall, and it has to be at a mall you like," Jasper was explaining our dare to Rosalie and Alice.

They both had looks of horror on their faces.

"Chicken card," they said at the same time. I was shocked, and disappointed.

"You sure?" I asked them, hoping they'd change their minds.

"We're positive. We're not going to get kicked out of any of our favorite malls. It's just not worth it," Rose told me.

I frowned.

"Ok…..so we've got to go again and come up with another dare," Emmett said, heading towards the garage.

"Huh?" I asked, confused. It should be their turn now.

"We get to come up with another dare, because they used a chicken card. They have to do this dare, well if it's a team dare," Edward explained to me, "that's always been a rule in Cullen truth or dare, but you wouldn't of known that."

"Oh, ok," I smiled. They couldn't back out of this next dare….

"Let's go!" I said, excited, and followed Emmett to the garage.

Jasper and Edward followed me, and we all got into Edward's Volvo, again.

"What should we do this time?" Jasper asked.

"It has to be bad, since they can't back out," I said, grinning evilly.

"I still say the Barney song," Emmett put in.

I thought about that for a moment, and got an awesome idea. I heard Edward chuckling in the driver's seat.

"You know, Emmett," I said, "We can make that work."

**A/N What are Rose and Alice going to have to do? Huh? Reviews are like cookies, they make me happy.**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N Just to let you all know, this is one veeeeeeeeeeeery happy author! I got lots of reviews, and story alerts and stuff! :D I went to check my emails, and I had 16 emails all about my story! That equals a happy author and another (long) chapter. :D**

**Alice's POV**

We had no choice but to use our chicken card. I had a vision that if we took that dare, we would've been banned from the Port Angeles mall, which is the closest and most convient of all malls. We couldn't let that happen. But now, Rose and I are sitting on the couch, doing absolutely nothing, waiting for the boys and Evelyn to get home.

I didn't try to look for our next dare. There was no way we could escape it, and I didn't want to know of it in advance. Whatever torture they can come up with can wait until it has to be played out.

Then I heard the soft whoosh of the tires on the road, and recognized it as Edward's Volvo. None of them were talking, so I guessed they were either too happy to talk, or were trying their best not to reveal anything until they had to.

"They're home," I told Rose, though she heard them just as well as I did.

"I wonder what our dare is," Rose thought aloud. I just shrugged.

The group walked in after that, all wearing evil grins. Uh oh, I thought. We were definitely getting what was coming to us.

"You want to know you're dare?" Jasper asked, his grin growing impossibly wide.

"Nooo, of course not. Of course we do, stupid!" Rose snapped. She was really nervous of whatever they were going to do to us. Jasper just rolled his eyes, but didn't respond to that. He could feel the tension rolling off of her.

"Well, we dare you to perform a song of our choice, wearing an outfit of our choice, at the stink mall," Emmett told us, still smirking.

That didn't sound too bad. Beside, we'd already used our chicken card, it's not like we had a choice.

"Ok," I said, shrugging. Rosalie's tense position relaxed-she was obviously expecting something worse than this.

"It's a song we made up ourselves. We'll give you the lyrics on the way to the mall, and play the music in the car so you'll have time to practice. Your outfits will remain a secret until right before you have to perform," Edward explained. His smile wasn't nearly as evil as the others, but still, it was there.

"It's not like we have a choice," Rose said, trying to sound mad, but relief was the dominant emotion in her voice.

Emmett and Jasper went upstairs to get whatever we would need, Edward went out to go prepare the cars, and Evelyn stayed with us.

"This is going to be great," she said, having one of the most evil smiles on that I had ever seen in my entire existence.

"It doesn't sound that bad," I told her, still confused on why singing a song could be bad.

"That's what I thought about your dare at first," she shot back. That made me quiet. Evelyn obviously realized that's what stopped the conversation, then tried to start it back up.

"So what did you two do while we were away?" she asked.

"Nothing really," Rose answered, looking up the stairs. She wanted to know what the boys were getting.

Finally the boys came down the stairs, and we al headed towards the garage, where Edward was already waiting.

Emmett, Jasper, Rose, and I all went in one car, and Evelyn and Edward took another. Evelyn and Edward took all the bags, and I could see that there were already bags in the car before Emmett and Jasper had loaded in the bags from the house. I wonder what they bought.

We gave Edward and Evelyn a head start so they could get things set up before we got there, then after about 10 minutes, we left.

"Ok, you all ready?" Emmett asked, putting in a CD.

"I guess," I said. Jasper then handed us each a sheet of paper with the title,

_It's Barney Yo!_

"What the heck is this!?" Rose shrieked, looking over the lyrics.

"That's the song you're going to have to perform," Jasper informed us.

I looked over the lyrics, they were so stupid! It was a mix of the 'I love you' song and some random lines that I assumed the boys and Evelyn put in.

Just then the music started playing. All it was a little bit of drum beat.

"What kind of music is that?" I asked. How could anyone sing a song to that?

"That's the beat you two are rapping to," Emmett replied, looking back at us, giving us the most evil smile.

"RAPPING!?" Rose and me yelled at the same time.

They were expecting us to rap a BARNERY SONG!? That was beyond bad. I couldn't believe they were actually making us do this. I am sooooooo getting them back for this. It was beyond embarrassing.

"You two might want to practice to make sure you know all the words," Jasper suggested, ignoring our glares.

We both looked over the paper. Jasper was right; we did need to learn all the words. I would rather do this dare properly and not have to do a make up dare.

**Evelyn's POV**

"I can't wait to see this!" I squealed, bouncing in my seat. This was going to be hilarious!!!

Edward chuckled.

"Some one's excited," he said.

"I just can't wait to get back at them for the fashion show!" I explained. He smiled.

"I cannot blame you. I want to get back at them as well."

"I bet that was really embarrassing for you," I told him. It was bad enough being a girl and having to wear that bikini, but being a _boy_ and having to model a _bra_? That took a lot of courage.

"It was, though it wasn't the worst thing I've had to do in my life," he said.

I cringed. What could be worse than that? Then I remembered something. I'm pretty sure that whatever he had to do that was worse than the fashion show, couldn't be worse than what was going to happen next September. Tears forms in my eyes as I remembered that part of the book, and I tried to block my thoughts, and go down a different train of thought. I had given away too much information already.

"What exactly is going to happen next September?" Edward asked me, curious.

I just shook my head, and concentrated on the scenery. I wouldn't ruin anything for him, not even the sad things.

"You know, I really doubt that anything could be that bad," he said.

"You'd be surprised," I whispered, I still couldn't talk well.

Edward didn't respond to that. Whether he was trying to pick my brain for more information, or was chewing over what I had already given him, I wasn't sure.

We were quiet for the rest of the time. Once we got there, Edward carried the bags that had all the big stuff and the sound equipment, and I carried the bags with the outfits in them.

I had no clue how to set up any of the sound equipment, so Edward worked on that. He got it done in no time flat.

I got the outfits organized and got ready to help Rose and Alice get ready, since I really was the only one allowed to go in to the girls bathroom to help them. We didn't close off the bathrooms like we did the other night for the fashion show.

I was starting to get worried when finally Alice and Rose walked through the mall doors. They first went up to Edward, who didn't say anything, but pointed at me. They both looked at me, and I waved a little. They then marched up to me.

"I can't believe you're doing this to us!" Rose exclaimed, as she followed me into the bathroom.

"It's just payback for the fashion show, it's nothing personal," I said to her.

I pushed them both into two different bathroom stalls, and then handed them each a bag of clothes.

"Put these on, I'll be right back," I said, hurrying out the door. Honestly, I wasn't needed outside with the boys, but I did not want to be in there when they discovered what they were going to be wearing.

"Almost ready?" I asked them, scurrying away from the bathroom.

"All done," Jasper said, looking over the equipment. I was very impressed. They set up these small speakers that they claimed could be loud enough for a rock concert, and had pushed together some tables from the food court to make a stage. The put clothe over the tables so they looked better.

Then, I heard shriek. Well, more like 2 shrieks. Obviously Alice and Rosalie had discovered their outfits. I bit my lip.

"You don't have to be so scared," Jasper said, looking down at me, "They won't hurt you."

"I know that," I said, looking at my feet.

"EVELYN!" I heard Rose yell.

"I better go back to them," I mumbled, and then turned to go to the bathroom. All of sudden, I felt courage.

"Thank you Jasper," I said quietly, knowing he could hear me.

I walked into the bathroom to see the funniest site in all of history.

Little Alice was wearing bagging jeans, a black, over-sized t-shirt, and a black jacket with a baseball cap on sideway with the jacket hood over it, ghetto style. Rosalie was wearing a Barney costume that instead of having the headpiece cover her face had a clear patch so you could very clearly see her face.

"You are going to pay for this," Rosalie said through gritted teeth.

"You….have…to….go….out…..now…" I managed to get out through my laughter. They both sent me some glares, then walked out the door. I followed them.

Once the boys saw them, they all smiled, but held back laughter. That was probably a good idea, if you wanted a little slack in the next turn, but I couldn't help myself.

"We're ready," Alice told them, trying to ignore the stares she was getting from the other mall goers.

"Great. You and Rose get onstage, and we'll start the music," Emmett said, motioning them to the tables.

Alice gracefully jumped up, but Rose had a little bit of trouble with the Barney suit on. Emmett shook his head, and then helped her up.

Once they were onstage and ready, Edward started up the music.

Once it started, Alice and Rosalie started rapping. Alice would say something, and then Rose would say another line.

"I love you!"

"Freak!"

"You love me!"

"Freak!"

"We're a great big!"

"Wheel of cheese!"

"Fam to the ly!"

"Wordy mc word!"

"Yeah!"

"Yeah!'

"What!"

"What!"

"I love you!"

"Like a light bulb!"

"You love me!"

"Big bad wolf!"

"We're a great big!"

"Start Spangled Banner!"

"Family!"

"Rap star!"

"WORD!" They finished together. The whole time they were doing to hand movements like rappers do, and at the end, they leaned on each other.

I was laughing the entire time, along with the rest of the mall. A big crowd had formed to watch them perform, and they were all doubled over laughing.

"Yeah that's right fools!" Rose said, trying to act gangster. It was sooo funny!

After that, Rose and Alice got off stage, and hurried back to the bathroom to get changed out of those ridiculous outfits.

I walked up to Edward and Emmett, who were leaning on each other for balance, they were laughing so hard.

"That…was….HILARIOUS!" Emmett said, still laughing.

"I know, right! So worth whatever we're going to have to do next," I said, which cut the laughter short.

"Oh crap," Emmett said, "They're going to be getting back at us for that." He truly sounded scared.

"Oh well," Jasper said, walking up to us, "Guess what I caught on camera?" he asked, waving a camcorder.

"You didn't!" I gasped.

He nodded. 

"Jasper Hale you are pure evil," I told him, laughing.

Just then, the girls came out of the bathroom, gave us one look, and then walked out the door. My guess was that they were going to work on their next dare or question.

"You guess correctly," Edward said, answering my thoughts.

**A/N So what do you think about Alice's and Rosalie's dare? Good punishment? I love reviews!**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N I am so sorry it took me so long to get up a new chapter! First I had writer's block, then I got real busy, then some major drama happened and yea. So here's a chapter for making you all wait. Oh and happy late Halloween!**

**Alice's POV**

Me and Rose went to the bathrooms to change out of the hideous outfits that we had been dared into. They never told us what to do with them when we were done, so we just left them there. Hopefully a guard or janitor would get them and burn them.

We didn't say one word to each, or to the boys and Evelyn as we left. We walked into the car and were about half an hour into the drive before we started arranging our next dare.

"What should we do about them?" Rosalie asked, "This definitely cannot go unpunished."

"I agree totally and absolutely," I responded, then I looked into the future, "They're going to choose dare," I told her.

"Good," Rose answered, with a surprising amount of venom in her voice.

"So what should we do to them?" Rose pondered aloud. I thought about it to, complete make-overs? No, too predictable. Make and embarrassing video then be forced to put it on youtube? Nope, Carlisle would kill us for that. Dang it!

I kept thinking about ways to, mentally, kill the boys, when I suddenly got a vision.

"Rosalie Hale," I said sinisterly, "You are a complete genious!"

**Evelyn's POV**

We left the mall about 10 minutes after Rose and Alice. We listened to the radio for a little, when the announcer came on.

"We have a brand new song for y'all! On it's first ever time on radio, 1985, by Bowling For Soup!"

I screamed. I love that song!

"Turn it up!" I screeched, as the first notes filled the car.

"You know this song?" Emmett asked, turning around to look at me.

"DUH!"I said, "Who doesn't?"

Emmett slumped back into his seat, confused, while Edward and Jasper were laughing.

"Cheer up Emmett, she knows a-" Jasper started, before I cut him off.

"SHH!" I shushed him, listening to the song.

"_Debbie just hit the wall! She never had it all," _ I sang along with song, dancing as much as I could buckled into a car. I ignored the guy's laughing and ribbing, and just sang to the song.

"_Her two kids, in high school, they tell her that she's uncool, cause she's still preoccupied, with 19, 19, 1985!"_

The song, unfortunately ended, and I sat back into the seat, and smiled.

"Very impressive, Evelyn," Emmett commented sarcastically.

"Thank you, did you like my dancing?" I answered back sweetly. I learned that if you go along with what people when they were trying to tease you, you didn't get nearly as embarrassed.

"Beautiful," he mumbled, rolling his eyes.

I now had my ears trained to the radio, in case another song I knew came up. Done did though, and before I knew it we were back at the white house by the river.

"Have they planned anything yet?" I asked Edward, as we walked up the steps to the house. I had, surprisingly, grown use to and comfortable with the Cullens in a quicker time than I thought possible. I was usually shy with new people. Maybe it was the fact that I knew all about them when I met them, but I have never have become friends with anyone this fast, not even Andrea.

"They are blocking me, so I'm guessing yes," he replied, as we walked into the living room where Alice and Rose were patiently sitting on the couches, waiting for us.

"Truth or dare?" was all Rosalie said as we walked in. Guess she really wanted to deliver our punishment.

"Dare," we all answered at the same time. I turned around and gave them all a smile.

Rose and Alice didn't look surprised, but they both shook their heads.

"Ok, so your dare is to streak across Forks," Alice said nonchalantly, looking at her fingernails. Where did all this sudden calmness come from? Even before we started this game, she wasn't this calm. Something was up…..

Hold up- STREAK!?!?!

"CHICKEN CARD!" I yelled before anyone could say anything at all. The boys were standing open mouthed at the girls, looking completely shocked. Except for Emmett, who had the hugest smile on his face.

"I'm in," he said. Alice ignored him and Rose shook her head. "Why do I get the idiotic one?" she asked herself.

"Calm down Evelyn, you all will be wearing underwear, we wouldn't send you out there completely naked. The only catch is it has to be skin colored, so it'll look like you're naked if you're just running by," Alice said, looking at me, and ignoring the guys, who still hadn't gained their composure. That immediately calmed me down. Even if I still looked naked, at least I had something on. This I could agree to. I didn't need a chicken card for this. But then-

"But that means we have to go shopping. And no offense, I don't want to go shopping again any time soon. Unless that's part of the dare, and we have no choice," I said.

Alice finally cracked a smile.

"Silly, we already got the underwear for all of you! You're all set whenever you are ready and Jasper and Edward come back to reality," Alice said, bouncing up and down. She was beginning to be herself again.

"What do you two think?" I asked the boys, who were finally coming back down.

"Well……"Jasper said, unsure. Gosh these boys were really wimps, weren't they?

"Come on Jasper!" I tried to encourage him, "it's not that bad. And what if something worse comes up next dare, we can tough this one out." He still looked unsure. I looked over at Edward.

"I'll do it if he does it," he said, pointing his thumb at Jasper. He had a smirk on his face, like we could never get Jasper to do it.

_Do not underestimate me, Edward Cullen_, I thought to him, and marched up to Jasper.

"Jasper, you are brave enough to fight in the dangerous wars of the vampire south, then later when you find a strange new vampire, would could've been out to kill you, you willingly go with her and follow her, but yet you're not brave enough to streak through one little measly town?" I asked him, taking a step closer to him each sentence and wagging my finger at him.

"First off," he said defending himself, "I didn't know there was anything out there besides the wars. Second, I went with Alice because I loved her, from the first moment I saw her."

"Lover boy. I get it. You're not brave enough to handle it. I understand. It is quite a shame though….." I sighed.

"I am brave," Jasper said through clenched teeth.

"Then prove it," I shot back. By know I was right in his face, giving him the meanest look I could muster. I knew it wasn't a good idea to provoke a vampire, and the things I was saying were not nice at all, but I really wanted to not use our chicken card.

"Fine," he said, throwing up his hands, "I'm in. I'm agreeing to the dare. Happy now?"

"Very, thank you Jasper," I said as sweetly as I could, and gave him a hug. He seemed shocked at my gesture, but eventually hugged back. I smiled then let go of him. I turned to look at Edward.

Edward was staring, open mouth at Jasper. He obviously hadn't expected Jasper to fold like that.

"Weakling," he said to Jasper.

"You're in!" I sang to Edward. He growled at me. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Good!" Rose said, clapping her hands. "Here are your rules!"

"What!?" I cried, "You never said anything about rules!"

"You never asked," she replied, "Besides, every dare has it rules of how it is to be taken out. Your rules are that you must go down the main street in town, you must be on your own two feet. No driving or anything else. Also, you must go at a human pace. You are allowed to run, but at a human speed."

Grrrrrr, that took out every little cheat/loop hole there is to make this dare a little better.

The boys seemed to realize that too. Edward had his face in his hands, and Jasper was shaking his head. Emmett was still smiling.

"Here's your underwear! Go change and meet back here in 15 minutes!" Alice chirped, throwing us each a piece of fabric, except for me, who she threw 2 pieces of fabric to. She and Rose left the room, leaving us there to digest what we were about to do.

"Well, I guess I better go change," I said nervously, trying to escape the wrath of the boys, which I knew was going to descend upon me very soon.

"Don't. Move." Edward threatened, coming over to me with Jasper.

"Um, I don't really feel like changing here in the living room, it's kinda inappropriate," I said, trying to throw them off. It didn't work. They both backed me into a corner.

"OH come on, it's just a game!" I said, realizing my situation. They were not happy at all about going through with this dare, and I was the one who got them to do it.

Suddenly, a flash of white whizzed by, and carried me into a room upstairs.

"HOLY MOTHER OF CRAP!" I shouted, shocked.

"Crap has a mother?" Emmett asked me, chuckling.

"Oh my gosh, thank you Emmett!" I breathed, giving him a hug.

"No problem, I like this dare. It's going to be fun!" He said, giving me a goofy smile.

Suddenly there was pounding on the door,

"Emmett, give back Evelyn! We haven't finished talking to her!" Jasper yelled from the hallway.

"Nope," Emmett said, "I am not giving her back until you promise you won't hurt her."

"We weren't going to hurt her! What do you think we are? We never planned on hurting Evelyn, just scaring her!" Jasper's voice came again.

Emmett thought about for a minute.

"You feel safe enough to go back out?" He asked.

I nodded yes. I never thought that they were going to hurt me, I trusted them too much.

"Sure, just give me a minute," I said, walking towards the bathroom. Emmett laughed.

"Ok." He said, shaking his head.

I quickly went into the bathroom and changed, hoping 2 things. 1, they couldn't take me seriously when I was almost naked. 2, they would have no choice but to go along with it as well, seeing I was already ready.

I looked myself over in the mirror. The underwear set almost matched my skin perfectly. If someone saw me from a distance, then they would most definitely think I was naked.

I took a deep breathe and came out of the bathroom, then almost headed right back in. There, waiting for me, was Emmett, in the very small underwear that Alice and Rose choose for him.

"My eyes!" I screeched, putting my hands over my eyes. After this dare, I was going to be scarred for life.

"Ha ha ha, very funny. You better get use to it, cause Edward and Jasper are going to be wearing the same thing," Emmett replied, rolling his eyes.

I shuddered. Maybe we should've taken the chicken card after all.

Someone knocked on the door, scaring me, making me jump a mile.

"You ready in there? Edward and Jasper are down stairs, all ready to go. You two are so slow!" Rosalie said, sounding impatient.

"We're ready," I mumbled. I shook my head to clear my brain, then walked out the door.

"I knew humans were slow, but I didn't think they were _that_ slow," Rosalie teased, as we walked down the stairs to the living room.

"Hey don't blame me," I countered, "Blame your brothers who were trying to scare me to death."

"Ah-hem," Emmett coughed behind us.

"That is, until Super Emmett came in and saved the day. Thank you Emmett," I turned, smiling at him.

"All in a day's work," He said, in a very bad super-hero voice imatation.

We then reached the living room, where a very uncomfortable Edward and Jasper were sitting on the couch.

"You are one evil little human," Jasper said, shaking his head at me.

I shrugged. "Sorry."

"Well, when you whiners are done complaining, we can head out to Main Street, and get this show on the road!" Alice said, very officially.

We all headed towards the garage, and I stayed near the back. Unfortunately, so did Edward and Jasper.

"Why are we doing this again?" Edward growl-whispered at Jasper, at a volume that I could clearly him at.

"Because we decided to adopt an annoying little human girl who has too much pride for her own good," Jasper responded in the same manner.

"Hey!" I said, joining the conversation, "I am offended. I can't help but take all these dares, I played truth or dare at home all the time with my best friend, and she was the queen of dares. That gave me practice at taking dares." Some of past dares filled my mind, and made me shudder just thinking about them.

"She made you do that?" Edward asked, horrified. He could see some of the worse things I had done as I thought of them. He wasn't growling anymore.

"Yes, she did," I snapped, "So stop complaining about this dare!"

He stopped talking, and I could see Jasper's curious face looking at me.

"Don't ask," I said. He really didn't want to know, and I really didn't want to say.

We got to the garage at that time, and the 'streakers' got in one car and Alice and Rose got into another.

"How should we do this?" Jasper asked, trying to get this over as quickly as possible. I didn't blame him, this wasn't going to be fun.

"Well, maybe we could-" Edward started, but was cut off by his vibrating phone.

"What is it Alice?" he asked. "Ok, got it," he said, hanging up. "She says that Emmett's plan will work, and they'd be happy to help."

"What exactly is Emmett's plan?" Jasper asked, warily. His past experience with Emmett's plans usually didn't go well.

"Please have some faith in me, brother," Emmett said, sounding hurt. "I was just going to suggest that maybe either Alice or Rose could bring this car down the street, so we could have a quick get away."

"That's actually not a bad idea, Emmett. I'm impressed," Jasper said, appreciative of anything that could make this torture any shorter.

"See, maybe you and the rest of the family should trust me more. I can have good ideas."

"Yea, but usually they're either stupid or highly illegal."

"That's besides the point."

I rolled my eyes. They were starting to sound like little kids.

We were starting to get closer to town, and I was very glad I was in the backseat, where I could very easily duck down and hide from public view. The boys up front, however, didn't have anywhere to go. Especially poor Edward, who was driving. We were getting a lot of stares, 3 half naked men in a car was a very unusual sight, and I could tell it was making all of them uncomfortable, even Emmett.

"How much longer?" I asked, wanting to just get there and get it over with.

"We're here," Emmett said. He was starting to feel better, now that he wasn't being stared at like a piece of meat. The thrill of the dare was getting to him.

Edward parked by the side of the road, in front of a small coffee shop, and the girls pulled up next to us. Alice rolled down her window so she could say something before we started.

"Ok, you guys have to go down to the end of the street, and we'll have the car ready and waiting for you, ok?" She said quickly, grinning from ear to ear. Either she wanted to see us make total fools of ourselves, or she had a vision that someone was going to stop and say something completely humiliating to us.

"Fine," we all agreed, grudgingly. Alice waved, then hopped out her car, montioning us to follow suit.

"Here we go," I mumbled, getting ready to bolt out of the car and run.

"Ok, so let's all just run as fast as we can down the street, alright? But at human speed of course." Edward suggested, rolling his eyes at the last part.

"Got it. On the count of three." I said back.

"1," Jasper started us off, nervous.

"2," Emmett said, bouncing up and down. He was actually excited about this.

"3!" We shouted simultaneously, and we all burst out of the car.

I ran as fast as my dumb, weak, human legs could carry me, and I could see Edward and Jasper ahead of me. I tried my very best to ignore the startes and gasps I saw and heard as I rushed by, but I couldn't. I was half way down the street when I realized Emmett wasn't whizzing on ahead of me.

"Emmett!" I cried, looking around for him frantically. Where did that boy go?

I finally spotted him about 20 feet behind me, walking at a leisurely pace, waving to every shocked and gaping person he passed. He had a huge ole smile on his face. I rolled my eyes. He was such an idiot.

I finally got to the end of the street, where Edward and Jasper were waiting for Alice to come with the car. I looked around, trying to spot her, but found something else instead.

"Shiz," I muttered under my breath.

"What is it?" Jasper asked. I didn't say anything, but pointed to a cop car that was coming down the street. Something then dawned on me.

"Edward?" I asked slowly, "Who's in that police car?"

The car was just a couple stores down now, and it was slowly heading in our direction.

"Chief Swan," He replied curious at what I was getting at.

"Oh crap!" I exclaimed, "Run Edward! Run!"

**A/N Like it? Hehehe what's going to happen? Will Charlie find another reason to hate Edward? Or will he escape in time? **

**Again, I'm uber duber quadruper sorry about the lateness of this story's coming. I've just so busy! (Translation: I've been so lazy.) Please forgive me! This chapter is the longest so far to make for it's long arrival. I'll try my very best to not take so long on the next chapters. **


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N I do not own twilight. **

**Evelyn's POV**

"Excuse me?" Edward asked, shocked.

"Run, boy run! You have to get away before Charlie sees you!" I screeched at him, trying to push him to get him to move. Unfortunately, my weak human hands couldn't budge him.

"Why on Earth should I leave?" He asked, still perplexed. I looked down the street, the car was inching closer and closer every second.

"You don't want to give Charlie another reason to hate you! You'll thank me for this later! Just please, go. I'll take whatever punishment Alice and Rose may decide to give out, just leave before you get caught!" I told him exasperated. I couldn't explain to him in detail why it would be bad if Charlie saw this, I didn't have the time, and it could ruin everything.

"I can't leave you three here….." he said, unsure.

I growled. It wasn't very impressive, but it got my point across.

"Just. Leave. Now!" I said, giving him the worst death glare I could muster.

"Fine," He grudgingly agreed, "But if something happens, and we get in trouble at home, you're taking all the blame, right?"

"Of course, just leave!" I told him, and was relieved when he disappeared from my vision.

"Why did you just make Edward leave?" Emmett asked, as he finally caught up to us.

"Because, he cannot be here when Charlie comes," I said, pointing to the cop car that just parked in front of us.

"Oh dam," Emmett muttered, not noticing the car till now, "Rose is going to kill me!'

"Um excuse me," Charlie said, getting out of the car, "What on Earth are you all doing?"

"Taking a walk," Emmett shrugged. Maybe he thought playing ignorant would grant us innocence.

"Not in that," Charlie barked, "That's against the law."

"How is it against the law?" I asked, my inner lawyer coming out, "We're clothed, and really, is this more revealing than a swimsuit?"

"But you're not in a swimsuit, you're out in nothing but your underwear. This is public indecency," He mumbled back, losing confidence in his argument.

"Well excuse us for using our rights, we'll just go home now, since we're clearly not wanted here," Emmett huffed, turning around to leave..

"Oh no you don't!" Charlie said, grabbing Emmett's shoulder, "You're all under arrest for public indecency, now get in the car, or should I bring out the hand cuffs?" He was not going to take a rude insult like that.

Charlie sounded very mad, and intimidating. I was shocked Charlie wasn't scared of grabbing huge Emmett's shoulder, and wasn't shocked by his cool skin. I expected to jump or spaz, but he never did.

"Yes sir," we all mumbled, loading into the back of the police car. We knew it would be a thousand times worse if we didn't go quietly while we had the chance.

"I'm sorry, you guys, we should have never done this," I whispered, not wanting Charlie to hear.

"It's ok, we all went along with it," Jasper replied, hanging his head.

"Well, now I'll have another picture to put in the album," Emmett muttered, mostly to himself.

"Album?" I asked, confused.

"Emmett keeps an album of all the mug shots he's ever had," Jasper explained, "He's always adding new ones to his collection."

"Oh my gosh.." I said, shaking my head.

How could this have happened? It was just a joke. I bet Alice saw this coming, and that's why she was so excited to have us go. Dang her.

I looked around the car- I'd never ridden in a cop car before, much less in the backseat as a criminal. It actually looked kind of cool. Before I could look the car over too well, Charlie pulled into the station.

"Follow me," he said, opening up the door for us. We all followed him, and didn't dare make a run for it. Charlie led us into the station, where we got some incredulous stares.

"Where'd you get them, Chief?" I heard a guy whisper to Charlie, curious and smiling. He obviously thought it was funny.

"Just in town, they claim they were 'taking a walk'," Charlie said, no hint of humor in his voice.

"Hey, is that the Cullen boys?" I heard another man ask Charlie.

"Yeah, I think so anyways," Charlie, muttered back. He went into another room for a minute, leaving us out in the middle of the station, in nothing but our underwear.

The uncomfortable minutes ticked by and it seemed like forever until Charlie came back.

"Time for photos," he said, leading us into the room he just came from. In it was a place for the mug shots, and I could see a camera.

"Ok, you all need to fill out this paperwork," Charlie said, shoving some papers at us.

"Ummmm….." was all I could reply. I didn't know my social security number, or my telephone number, or any of the stuff it was asking. And I couldn't use my real information, because at this time, I was only 12.

"What's wrong?" Charlie asked, annoyed. Emmett and Jasper had already finished filling out their papers, and were getting their pictures taken.

"I…d..don't know my social security number," I stammered, too nervous to speak clearly. What was I going to do?

"Well, we'll call your mother," Charlie said, "You are with the Cullens, right?"

"Yes, I'm staying with them," I replied, looking over to Jasper for help.

_Tell them to call Alice,_ he mouthed to me.

"Can you call Alice?" I asked Charlie, biting my lip. Couldn't they only call one person? Or was that only the prisoner? And why would they call Alice, who they think is only 17 or 18?

"Why?" Charlie asked, looking supiscious.

"Uh….she has my purse which has my ID and stuff in it," I lied, hoping he'd go for it.

"How about I call in your mother, and ask her to bring 'Alice'?" He asked, clearly not falling for my lie.

Sensing it was the best deal I was going to get, I agreed.

While he went out and called Esme, I got my mug shot taken. It was actually kind of fun!

Charlie got back, and told me they were both on their way, and they would be here shortly.

"Um, Chief Swan?" I started out hesitantly. I'd been working on a plan to help Jasper and Emmett, and now was the time to go through with it.

"Yes……Evelyn?" he asked, looking up my name on a sheet of paper.

"I have a confession to make," I said, looking at my toes, sounding very sad and pitiful.

He noticed my tone of voice and asked, "What is it?"

"It's all my fault!" I wailed, forcing myself to cry.

"What's your fault? Oh please don't cry. Calm done," He said, bewildered. He had no idea where any of this was coming from, and I knew he had a fear of tears.

"This, being arrested, the outfits, all my fault!" I cried some more.

"How are they your fault?" He asked, nervously.

"Well," I sniffled, "We were hungry, you see, so we ordered a pizza."

"A pizza? How does that relate to anything?" Charlie asked, seriously confused.

"I'm not done yet," I snapped, then sniffled again.

"Oh sorry, continue."

"Thank you. Well, we ordered a pizza from Dominoes. With all the toppings, except anchovies, cause they're gross."

"But I love anchovies!" Charlie said, shocked I could say anything bad about those disgusting fish.

"They're awful!" I said, pretending to be offended, but really, I was glad he was going along with my lie.

"They're delicious! But, again, they have nothing to do with what you did."

"True," I sighed, then continued, "Well, somehow we got on the topic on how fast we thought the pizza would take to get there, and I said 'I bet it'll take more than 30 minutes', and they were like, 'no way!', and I was like, 'yes way!', and they were like, 'no way!', and then I was like, 'yes way!', and they were like, 'no way! Wanna bet on it?', and so I agreed. I won the bet, it took 37 minutes, and as their losings, I made them walk down the street in nothing but underwear. Then I felt guilty, so I went out after them." I looked up at Charlie after telling him my outrageous lie.

He seemed kind of shocked. He was still, with his mouth open. He took a minute to regain his composure.

"Are you serious?" He asked, staring at my wide-eyed.

"Dead serious," I responded in the best poker voice I had.

Before he could start to think about what I said, Alice and Esme burst into the room.

"We're here to the rescue!" Alice cried, coming over to give me a hug, "Don't worry, we got all your paperwork and stuff filled out. You have a whole new identity, well except for your name," Alice whispered into my ear as she hugged me.

"Thank you," I whispered back, "But I have a question or two,"

"I know," she smiled, "We'll answer them later for you. We have to get Jasper and Emmett," she added with a giggle.

I didn't realize that Emmett and Jasper weren't in the photo room anymore. I guess they were put in a holding cell.

Charlie talked with Esme for a bit. She looked over in my direction a couple of times, while still talking with Charlie. I was starting to get anxious when they came over here.

"You're mother confirmed what you did, Evelyn, and I can't believe this but we're letting Jasper and Emmett off the hook," Charlie said, shaking his head, "This however, will be on your permanent record, so good luck getting into a good college," he added.

"Thank you, Cha-Chief Swan!" I said, relieved. Even if this made it harder for me, Jasper and Emmett couldn't get mad at for getting arrested.

"Don't know why you're thanking me, I did nothing but give you all the blame," he muttered, mostly to himself. Before I could respond, someone else came in the room.

"What do you mean, we're free? We're not prisoners? How are we suppose to make a great escape if we're not locked up?" Emmett was being lead into the room by an officer, followed by confused Jasper.

"Evelyn told me what happened, and you're all free to go," Charlie said, walking out the door, "Oh and next time, remember pizzas take forever to get there."

The expressions on Jasper and Emmett's faces were priceless. They couldn't look more confused if they tried.

"You all can go now," said the man who led in Emmett and Jasper, and then he left too.

Alice, Esme, and I all burst into laughter as soon as he left.

"What the heck just happened?" Jasper asked.

"You just got saved by a human," Alice said, still laughing.

"What the flip do you mean?" Emmett asked, still confused, "And who said I wanted to be saved? Maybe I wanted to go to jail."

"Well sorry, next time you get arrested, I won't help you," I huffed, teasing him.

"You saved us?" Jasper asked, looking at me.

"Yep!" I chirped, "Now you can't be mad at me for getting you arrested!"

"Wow…," Jasper said, shaking his head, "Human _are_ weird."

**A/N How'd you like it? I couldn't let Edward be caught by Charlie, it wouldn't be nice. :) He had to be free.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	16. Chapter 14 and a half

**A/N I am going to try to get this chapter out today (though why I'm actually working on it while I'm sick I have no clue). **

**READ THIS NOW OR YOU'LL REGRET IT!!!!! Ok so maybe you won't regret it, but still, please read this. I have put up a pole so you, yes you, can vote on what you want me to do with this story. I need to know what you all want before I can go any further with this story. From this point in the story, it can go many different directions, and I need to know what the most popular direction is. So don't be afraid, VOTE!**

**And yes, I meant to make it chapter 14 ½. It's just too short to be a full chapter.**

**Evelyn's POV**

After Alice stole Emmett's, Jasper's, and my mug shots, we headed home. The entire ride Emmett was complaining about not being to 'make his grand escape' and Jasper was still marveling that a human saved him.

When we got home, a calm Edward, a mad Carlisle, and a grinning Rosalie greeted us.

"Had a little human girl bail you out?" Rose teased Emmett as we walked in the door. (Alice had had a vision that this would happen and told everybody before coming to pick us up.)

"I was going to try my master plot but noooooo, Miss Smarty Lying Pants had to go and save us," Emmett complained, plopping down on the couch.

"At least you got some mug shots out of it," I said, trying to make him feel better. I still had no clue what had gotten into him. First he's scared of being arrested because he was afraid of Rose's reaction, now he's complaining to her about being saved? Is he PMSing or something? Gosh.

I saw Edward chuckling at my thoughts, and I instantly blushed-I forgot that he was going to hear everything I thought.

"Family Meeting!" Carlisle called, though it was unnecessary because everyone was already lounging in the living room.

We all settled in some more, then looked at Carlisle, waiting for him to start. He was the one to call this meeting together, after all.

"Well, I'm guessing you all understand why I called us together," Carlisle started, looking at all of us, "You have all been….doing some interesting things while playing a crazy game of truth or dare. Esme and I have seen some disastrous outcomes of this game when you played it before."

Disastrous outcomes? Like what? And how many times have they played this game before? I guess there was a crazy, immature side to the Cullens that no one ever knew about.

"But we decided to give you all another chance, hoping that having a human around would make you calm down and be a little wiser in your decisions," Carlisle continued, getting me out of my reverie.

I frowned at that. Just because I was a human and breakable, didn't mean I was _that_ fragile. They needed to get over that fact that humans are smart too.

I heard Edward snort. Dang him and his mind reading-ness.

_Well, not all humans are smart, mostly the girls. All the boys are dumb, _I thought, just to annoy him. He rolled his eyes and gave his attention back to Carlisle.

"We were obviously wrong in our conclusion," Carlisle continued, ignoring Edward's and I mental conversation, "It seems that every time you all play this, somebody ends up in jail. We have decided there is no other option than to ban this game from this house. No more truth or dare for any Cullen, Hale, Whitlock, or any human or vampire that is living in this house. Understood?" Carlisle asked, gazing down at our ashamed faces.

"Yes sir," we all mumbled, sad. What are we going to do now?

"Good. Now me and Esme are going to keep a more careful watch on what you do, but I trust that there will be no more arrests, correct?"

"Correct," we all mumbled again.

"That's all. Now behave, and have a good night," Carlisle concluded, heading upstairs.

"You all should know better by now," Esme scolded, but I could see a smile playing on her lips-she thought this was all rather funny.

"Sorry mom," Emmett said, smiling. Esme smiled back, and then went upstairs also.

"What are we going to do now?" I asked, looking around the room.

**A/N Please don't kill me! I'm sorry that this chapter is sooooooooooo short, but I haven't decided what I'm going to do with this story yet. The sooner I find out what **_**you**_** want, the faster I can write the story. It's all up to you now! (no pressure or anything :P) But seriously, vote on the poll so I can figure out what to do with this story. (You know you want to vote....)**


	17. Chapter 15

**A/N I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever! I've been trying to give people time to vote, and I've been busy with school, and of course the Twilight movie! I loved it! I didn't like that they changed the meadow scene, and that they didn't say anything at all about Alice being the only one of James' victims to survive, but I still liked it. **

**I've also decided to make a compromise. I'm going to finish up the summer with Evelyn and the Cullens, and then I'll go straight to Bella. When I'm done with this story, I might make a sequel with the school year of Evelyn and the Cullens. **

**Anyhoo, on to the story!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, or the movie, or any of the characters. All I own is the polish on my toenails.**

**Evelyn's POV**

I sighed. It had been two weeks since our game of truth or dare. We hadn't really done anything interesting since then. I went shopping with Alice and Rosalie, and I played video games with Emmett, Jasper and Edward. It was fun, but nothing really interesting.

I passed a cabinet with glass doors, and I could see my reflection. I had to admit, I did look good. Alice was dressing me everyday and experimented with my hair and make-up. It was like Evelyn Barbie. I had no idea why Bella didn't like it, I thought it was fun.

I frowned down at my pants. They were the only things about my outfit I didn't like. They had these ties at the bottom that kept untying, and I kept tripping on them. They were so annoying. I wanted to tear them out, but Alice wouldn't have it.

**Flashback**

"And……perfect," Alice breathed, as she finished up my outfit.

"Again, I look wonderful. Thank you Alice," I said, checking myself out in the bathroom mirror. Alice had put me in a red blouse today with brown pants with ties at the bottom. It was really cute.

I walked over to give Alice a hug, but something tripped me. I looked to see who the culprit was. It turned out to be the ties on my pants.

"Grrrr," I said to them.

Alice laughed, "It's not their fault you're clumsy," she told me, helping me up.

"Ha ha, very funny. Can I pull them out? I'm just going to trip on them again," I asked her.

Alice looked like somebody told her that Prada was shutting down.

"You may not do any such thing!" she cried, "They are an essential part of the outfit! How could you even suggest such a thing?!"

"But I'm just going to fall again Alice! It's in my best interest to get rid of them."

"You get rid of them, and I will subject to a Monty Python marathon with Emmett and Jasper," she threatened.

"You wouldn't," I gasped. She knew I despised those movies! I had caught Emmett and Jasper watching one of them and howling with laughter, and when I admitted my disgust for those movies, they held me down and made me watch with them. Luckily they were at the end of the movie, so I was only in that torture for about 5 minutes. They're still trying to get me to watch a whole one with them though, and they'll use any excuse.

"Oh, but I would," she replied, "So be a good little girl and keep them on."

"Fine, fine," I surrendered. I would rather trip all day than watch those movies.

"Good."

**End of Flashback**

I shuddered. Just thinking of those movies was awful.

But I thought of something. Alice and Rosalie were out hunting. (Alice had told Rosalie to make sure I kept on the ties as well, and Rose thought me falling down was hilarious, so she agreed to help Alice.) They'd been gone for an hour, so they had to be far away by now. They're not here to stop me from taking off these ties!

Happy at my revelation, I took off those dang ties. I looked them over. I tied one around my head.

"I'm a ninja!" I muttered to myself. I then got down on the ground and ninja rolled into the living room, where Emmett was watching TV.

"What are you doing?" He asked, laughing.

"I'm a ninja," I told him, "Do you want to be a ninja?"

"Sure!" he said. Emmett was up to anything.

"Cool, here tie this around your head." I instructed him, throwing the other tie at him. He did what I said.

"So what's our first ninja mission gonna be?" he asked.

"Huh?" I asked him, confused.

"Our mission," he said, rolling his eyes, "Every ninja has a secret mission they have to complete. What's our gonna be?"

"Oh," I said. I honestly hadn't thought of a mission, "Hmmmmm….."

Suddenly an idea came to mind. I wrote down my idea on a piece of paper so Emmett could read it and no one else would know. He nodded his agreement and we went to go get supplies.

_15 minutes later_

"You ready care bear?" I whispered to Emmett. We had decided to give each other code names. I dubbed him care bear, and in return he decided to call me fluffy.

"Ready to go fluffy," he replied. We crept as slowly as we could around the corner, and into Alice and Jasper's room, where Jasper was reading a book. I knew he knew we were there, but he just ignored us.

"On the count of three," I whispered to Emmett. He nodded. Jasper kept ignoring us.

I held up my fingers, and slowly counted them up to three.

"NOW!" I shouted, and Emmett and I sprayed canned cheese at Jasper.

"HOLY MOTHER OF COWS!" Jasper shouted standing up, surprised. Emmett and I looked at each, then at Jasper, and we both started laughing.

Jasper was covered in string cheese. There was some stuck in his hair, and dripping from his shirt. Emmett had managed to spray a cheese moustache on Jasper, and gave him a cheese unibrow. Put in Jasper's furious and confused face, and you have the epitome of hilarious.

"I hate you two," Jasper growled at us, examining the cheese on his shirt.

"Love you too," I replied sarcastically.

"Can you do one thing for me?" Emmett asked Jasper sweetly.

"What?" Jasper snapped, not wanting to grant us any favors.

"Say cheese!" Emmett shouted, bringing out a camera from behind his back.

"What?" Jasper asked, looking up, confused.

Then a flash went off, and Emmett got a picture of Jasper in all his cheesy glory.

"AHHHHHHHHHH" Emmett screamed, as Jasper chased him out of the room and out of the house into the forest, where they could fight without breaking any furniture. I burst out laughing again. It was just too funny!

Just then, I could hear Alice and Rose come home.

"Evelyn!" Alice shouted, "You have some explaining to do!"

I gulped, and then walked down the stairs, where Alice and Rose were waiting for me.

"Yes?" I asked them, trying to seem as innocent as possible. It was a futile effort, because Alice could've seen what happened, and anyone within a 10-mile radius could hear Emmett and Jasper fighting. They had to be mad that I got their husbands into a fight, made one into a ninja, and sprayed the other one with cheese.

"What did you do to those pants!?" Alice screamed at me.

"Huh?" I asked, looking down. Then I remembered I took the ties off.

"I thought I told you not to take the ties off those pants!" she said, glaring at me.

"So you came home from a hunting trip early because I took ties off my pants, and not because I sprayed Jasper with cheese and got him and Emmett into a fight? I asked, confused. Alice looked confused too.

"What cheese?" She asked, "Anyways, you have movies to watch."

I could tell my face paled. I suddenly felt sick.

"Noooooo!!!!!" I screamed, as Alice dragged me into the living room. I could see Rose walk out of the house, most likely to get the boys so they could watch with us.

"Holy crap Jasper!" Rose screamed, "Why are you covered in cheese!?"

**A/N haha. I hoped you liked it. In case you didn't get it, Alice didn't have a vision about the whole ninja-cheese attack thing, but had a cow because she saw Evelyn take off the pant ties, and made Rose come back with her. **

**This is based on something my friend and I did. I had these annoying ties on my pants, and I took them off. I gave one to my friend, and we tied them around our heads and acted like ninjas. We're just that cool. :D**

**Reviews make the world go round.**


	18. Chapter 16

**A/N Again, please forgive me for taking so long. I just have become more and more lazy every day that passes by. Please bear with me as I try to work out my laziness and my work…ness. After this chapter, I will get to Bella. That might help me update more, but don't hold me to it.**

**Special mention to megancullen-vampire (I think that's your username, please forgive me if I got the wrong name!), who sent me a PM which got this story up sooner.**

**I don't own twilight. All I own is the ring pop on my finger. **

**Evelyn's POV**

_First day of school_

"Evelyn, time to wake up," a gentle voice told me, lightly shaking my shoulders.

"Ugh, it's too early," I replied, turning away from the person.

"Come on, don't force me to do something drastic," another voice said, this one more deep.

"I'm sick. Cough. Cough, "I retorted, keeping my eyes shut.

"At least open your eyes."

I opened my eyes, and saw Alice and Emmett standing in front of me. Alice was holding some clothes, that I presumed were for me. Emmett was just smiling.

"You look so weird in the mornings," he said. What a charmer.

"If the sun's not up, why should I be?" I asked, looking out the window at the dark sky.

"Get over it. You need to be out of your bed in 20 seconds or I will let Emmett loose on you," Alice threatened.

"Ok, ok. Fine, I'm going," I mumbled, sitting up. Alice seemed satisfied, and left the room, telling me to meet her downstairs. Emmett stayed and just looked at me. I ignored him.

Once I sat up, I took my time stretching, letting my eyes adjust to the light.

"CHARGE!" Emmett randomly screeched, jumping on the bed.

I screamed as I went soaring into the air. Emmett really was strong.

"What the flip was that for?!" I yelled at him, as I safely landed back on the bed.

"You weren't off the bed in 20 seconds," he replied with an angelic smile.

I rolled my eyes at him, and got off the bed and headed downstairs. I saw Edward at his piano. I smiled. He was a fabulous pianist, and I loved all of his songs. They were so beautiful.

After I ate breakfast, and Alice dressed me, we left for school. I was actually kind of excited. Tired still, (seriously, whose bright idea was it to make school before noon?) but still excited. I was going to be a sophomore, and I'd be at the same school as the rest of the Cullens. I couldn't wait to see if I could recognize the human characters from the books, and to meet my new classmates.

When we arrived, everybody stared at us. Well, more like me. I guess they were just shocked to see another teenager with the Cullens.

Alice volunteered to take me to the office to get my schedule. Carlisle had only enrolled me yesterday, so while the rest of the kids got their schedules in the mail, I had to go and get mine.

The office worker, Mrs. Cope, seemed very interested in me. She looked like she wanted to ask me millions of questions, but luckily she held her tongue. I really was too tired to answer those questions.

After getting my schedule, Alice and I parted and went to our first classes. Alice had told me where my classroom was, and I had a map, so I had no trouble finding the building.

I walked into the classroom, where about 7 other kids were sitting and chatting with their friends. All the conversation stopped when they noticed me.

"Hi," I waved, shyly. I saw a boy with blonde hair smile at me, and a girl with black hair wave at me. I hung up my coat and sat with the boy, since his seat was closest.

"I'm George," he said, sticking out his hand to me before I had a chance to put my bag down.

"I'm Evelyn," I said, gingerly taking his hand. It was greasy.

"So you're they new Cullen kid?" he asked, extremely interested.

_Very subtle_, I thought to myself. "Yes, I guess you could call me that."

"Why'd they adopt you?"

Luckily, Esme had come up with a brilliant story for the public.

"My parents died when I was very little. I've been sent from foster home to foster home. I was at my latest foster home up in Alaska, when their family friends, the Cullens, came to visit. My foster family was going to give me up soon, since they didn't have enough money to care for me. The Cullens then graciously decided to adopt me and give me a stable home," I finished, with gratitude in my voice. Even if that wasn't the true story, the Cullens were being very kind to me, and I was really grateful.

"Oh, that's nice of them," George said dismissively. I could tell he really didn't care for the Cullens. "I think I've seen you before," he added, staring at my face.

"Um, really? Because I don't remember meeting you," I answered, confused. The only people I met this summer were the Cullens, I was sure of that.

"Wait a minute…I remember! You were the girl at the Victoria's Secret window with the flamingo bra on!" he crowed, but luckily no one else heard him.

I blushed a shade of red that would make a tomato proud. I can't believe he saw that!

"Don't be embarrassed," he said, smiling at me, "They were the hottest flamingoes I'd ever seen," he added trying to flirt. I wanted to gag, he was kind of cute, but I really didn't think _that_ was attractive. I found it disturbing.

"Did anyone else see me?" I asked, hanging my head.

"Nope, only me. I told my friends, but I won't tell them it's you. It'll be our secret," he said with a wink. I tried my best not to roll my eyes, when luckily the teacher came in. I hadn't noticed that the rest of the class had come into the classroom, but all the seats were full.

I tried to avoid George the rest of the classes, but he seemed fixed on trying to flirt with me. I was introduced to his friends. I also found out that the girl with black hair's name was Maggie. She was really nice.

_Lunchtime…._

I walked into the cafeteria, ignoring what George was saying. He was a nice guy, and I was trying to be nice and polite to him, but his endless flirting was tiresome. I absent mindedly nodded my head, pretending to agree with whatever he was saying. I bought my lunch, and was faced with a problem-where to sit. I wanted to sit with Alice and the rest of them, but George was holding a chair for me. I decided to be nice and sit with him.

Right as I sat down, another blonde boy, who seemed to be a year older, came up behind George.

"Who's this?" he asked, looking at me.

"Evelyn," I introduced myself.

"Mike," he returned, "so has my brother been putting the moves on you?"

To say I was shocked was an understatement, besides something irked me about his name. Before I could get a hold of myself, George answered.

"Yea, I'd been wooing Evelyn here all day, and she's taking to it like a fish to water. She even said she'd go out with me Friday, right snookie?" he said looking at me.

"Excuse me?" I asked, incredulous, "When did I ever say that?"

"Earlier, when we were entering the cafeteria. I asked you and you nodded your head yes," he said, winking at me again.

"Um, I never agreed to go out with you," I said. He was delusional!

"Yes you did," he said to me, then turned to his brother and whispered, "Now go away, if I plan on getting her to kiss this-" he motioned to his body "-then you'll need to leave. The love doctor needs time alone with his patient." Unfortunately for George, his whisper was very loud, and I could hear everything.

"Ah hem. Well this "patient" doesn't need a doctor right now, especially you. In fact, I don't think I'll ever be your "patient". You have not been wooing me all day; you've been disgusting me! I've tried being nice to you, I have, but I do not like you like that," I said, getting out of my seat and picking up my tray, "Oh and by the way, I have a name. It's Evelyn, not snookie," I said with disgust, "Get it right."

I walked over to where my 'adopted brothers and sisters' were sitting. They all looked on the point of laughter.

"Go ahead," I said, annoyed. They all burst out laughing, so loud the whole cafeteria looked at them. They quieted down, but kept on snickering.

"That was better in real life!" Alice said between giggles.

"What?" I asked, appalled, "You knew about this? Why didn't you stop him?"

"I'm sorry, it was too funny. Those Newton boys are just so ridiculous," she said, still laughing.

"What?" I said, shocked. Surely I heard her wrong.

"I said, those Newton boys are just so ridiculous," she said again slowly.

"That's what I thought," I said, thinking. So…that was Mike Newton? And his brother just hit on me?

Now I busted out laughing. It was just too funny! I thought of poor Bella, and how Mike would be attached to her like my old dog, Scout (who happened to be a golden retriever) was attached to me. Sheesh, what is it with those boys and new girls? Oh well, Edward will hate him soon enough.

"Why would I hate him?" Edward asked, confused.

I giggled, "You'll see," I managed to get out.

The lunch bell rang then, and I went off to my class. I saw George talking dejectedly to his friends, and then he looked at me.

This was going to be an interesting year.


	19. Chapter 17

**A/N Hiya folks! Thanks for all the nice comments! They always make my day brighter. :)**

**Without further adieu, please welcome…..Bella! (Please don't get mad if I mess up some of the times and things, I lent my aunt my copy of Twilight, and I have yet to get it back….I gave it to her in the summer….)**

**Evelyn's POV**

It had been months since I, well, magically poofed to the Cullens. I had gotten to know the Cullens better than I ever thought I would. I had been shopping with Alice, endured flirting from a Newton, and was surprised when Esme had thoughtfully cooked me a Thanksgiving meal. I had also managed to go to La Push, and had a wonderful Christmas. But none of that seemed relevant today. Not even the fact that tomorrow was my birthday and I was old enough to drive seemed important. Because today was January 18, 2005. This would be Bella's first day at Forks High, and I was beyond excited! Ecstatic, really. I just couldn't wait to see how this all really played out! It would be like getting a sneak peek at the Twilight movie, except this wouldn't be some shorten, condensed version, it would be the real deal.

"Excited much?" Jasper asked me sarcastically, as we drove to school. I was literally bouncing in my seat.

"Today's the day today's the day!" I sang, giddy. Luckily, my being here meant that we had to take two cars to get everyone to school, and today Edward was in a different car. That meant no one reading my mind, and no thoughts to hide. I could think about Bella all I wanted, without any fear of ruining everything. It had gotten hard the closer it came to today, but I had managed to hide most everything from Edward.

"The day for what!?" Rosalie cried, annoyed. I hadn't told anyone what I was so excited about, and it was driving everyone, especially Rose, crazy.

"You'll see!" I said, smiling.

"Ugh," she huffed.

We got to school just then, and I eagerly looked around for a big red truck. I spotted it by the front office, and squealed extremely loud.

"Are you trying to burst my eardrums?" Emmett asked, covering his ears.

"You're a vampire, that can't happen to you," I replied, still staring at the truck, hoping for a glimpse of its owner.

"How do you know?" he replied, very maturely.

"I'm the almighty Evelyn. I know everything."

He rolled his eyes, and we got out of the car. I ran up to Alice, she was the only one who could handle my excitement, even if she didn't understand it.

"It's today, it's today, it's today!" I said squealing again.

She smiled and shook her head, "And when do I get to understand the excitement?"

"Today, after school, I promise," I said. Part of Alice's ability to handle me, was that I promised to tell her why I was so excited. I knew I couldn't tell her everything, but I was sure I had to tell her that Edward wouldn't hurt Bella, after she had that vision. You know the one you read about in the first chapter of midnight sun? The one where Edward kills Bella? Well I was sure I needed to convince her that everything would be all right. And I'm sure she'd be happy about hearing Edward falling in love, eventually. I just wouldn't tell her anything else.

"Ok," she said, pouting. She really didn't want to wait.

"OK, well I got to go. See you at lunch!" I called to her, walking to my first class.

I walked, well more like skipped off to English. I was just so darn excited. I bubbly took my seat next to Maggie, who was one of my human friends.

"Hey," I said, putting down my bag.

"You seem awfully happy, did Edward profess his love to you?" she asked, looking at my smiling face.

"Just a good morning, and no he did not. I told you, he's like my brother. I wouldn't want that," I answered, rolling my eyes. Maggie had a crush on Edward, and thought I was crazy not to be the same.

"Why not? He's a major hottie," she said dreamily.

I tried my best not to giggle.

_Like, oh my gosh, did you like, hear that Edward?_ I thought to him, using my best preppy voice, _she like, thinks you're like, a major hottie. Like omg! _Then, in a normal tone I added, _I think you're quite cool actually. Not hot at all._

I had become good friends with Edward. Not that I hadn't become good friends with everyone else, but I spent a lot of time with him, just because he was really understanding. Plus he wasn't off gallivanting with his wife or husband every night he wasn't hunting like every other Cullen.

I could just imagine him right now, trying not to roll his eyes. He was really annoyed with the fact that a lot of girls in the school had a crush on him, and I just loved teasing him about it.

The teacher came in then, and class started, so I never got to comment to Maggie on Edward being a "major hottie".

The class was boring, along with every other class I had. Lunch finally came, and I sat down next to Edward.

Even though I had human friends, I still liked staying with the Cullens. So every other day I sat with them. Luckily, today I was one of those days.

"If I have to hear one more comment about some girl liking me," he started.

I giggled, "Oh calm down. I was just teasing. Besides, you know you like it."

He rolled his eyes, "Yes, I just loved being looked at like a piece of meat."

"You know you like it Edward," Emmett added, sitting down with Rose, "You know you're jealous because you don't got a girl."

"First off, that's not good grammar. Second of all, I do not need a girl to be happy."

That sent me into a fit of giggles. I couldn't help myself. Boy, was his second statement going to be proven false soon.

"What do you mean-" Edward started to ask about my thoughts, before Alice and Jasper came.

"Hi hi!" She said, setting her tray down.

"Hey," we all said to her.

"Have you seen the new girl?" Alice asked, "I heard she likes to be called Bella. She's Chief Swan's daughter. She's seems really nice. She's been putting up with all of Jessica Stanley's chatter all day," she went off, not being able to contain herself.

"She seems nice," Jasper said, trying to appease Alice.

"Yea, she does," I added nonchalantly. I concentrated on my food for a moment, and we fell into a peaceful quiet.

"Jessica Stanley is giving the new Swan girl all the dirty laundry on the Cullen clan," Edward murmured to Emmett quietly.

I sat up straight. I would recognize this anywhere. It was exactly from Midnight Sun.

"Rather unimaginative, really. Just the barest hint of scandal. Not an ounce of horror. I'm a little disappointed," Edward answered Emmett's thoughts.

I saw Edward concentrate on something, then look frustrated. I could only guess he was trying to read Bella's thoughts. I tried not to look smug when he couldn't.

I saw him smile a little then, obviously Jessica had just told Bella not to waste her time on Edward, that no one there was good enough for him.

After a few more minutes of peaceful quiet, Rosalie got up and said, "Shall we?" and we all followed her. I debated with myself for a minute, and then decided to tell Edward something.

"Hey Edward," I called, as he started to walk away.

He looked at me.

"Um…be strong in biology," I said, not exactly sure how to word my warning.

"Excuse me?" he asked, looking confused.

"Uh….stay strong. Keep Carlisle proud," I said, and then sped off. I wasn't sure what to say. I had gone over this in my head in the car ride to school. As sure as I was that I had to tell Alice about this, I knew that I should give Edward a boost before biology. Help him be strong. But saying something like, 'control your bloodlust' and 'don't kill Bella' seemed rather blunt and rude. So I settled on be strong.

I didn't trust myself with regular thoughts, so I sang _Baby It's Cold Outside_ in my head until my next class started, and I concentrated on taking notes.

I didn't see Edward again until after school, and he did not look good. His mouth was set shut.

I hopped in the car with him and Alice, and stayed quiet.

"Edward?" Alice asked, worried. He didn't answer, but threw the car in reverse.

"You're leaving?" she asked quietly, not seeing the car and everything around her.

"Oh," she said, still watching her visions. "Oh," she repeated.

"Stop!" Edward groaned.

"Sorry," she whispered, her eyes wide, "I'll miss you," she added after a minute, "No matter how short a time you're gone."

I bit my lip. Should I've told Edward not to go to biology? Should I have at least warned him a little bit better?

No, I knew that I shouldn't. He had to go through this. But I couldn't help but feel guilty as I saw his pained face.

"Drop us here," Alice instructed as we neared the driveway, "You should tell Carlisle yourself."

The car squealed to a stop and I hopped out. Alice stayed in the car for a minute, telling Edward something. Then she too hopped out and Edward sped off, gone for Alaska for a week. Of course I was the only one who knew that.

"What's going on?" Alice demanded, turning to me, "I thought something good was going to happen. Not have my brother leave."

Before I could answer, the other car with Jasper, Rose and Emmett in it came up to us.

"Where's Edward?" Emmett asked.

"He left," Alice said, looking down, "the new girl's smell was powerful to him. He had to get away."

"Oh," was all Emmett could say.

"Do you want us to drive you the rest of the way?" Jasper asked. I was pretty sure the question was directed at me, for Alice could run home faster than the car could move.

"No thanks, we'll walk," I answered before Alice could, giving her a meaningful glance.

"Yes, thanks but no thanks," she added, nodding to Jasper.

"Alright, see you soon," he said, then sped off. I waited until he was out of sight before I started.

"I'm sorry Alice, but I couldn't tell you until now. But first, I will reassure you that Edward will not harm Bella, and that his eyes will be beautifully topaz next time you see him."

"I was pretty sure of that," she said, though her face told me otherwise, "but why were you so happy this morning?"

"If I tell you something, will you not tell anyone? You can't tell Rose, Emmett, not even Jasper. And you're definitely not allowed to tell Edward. If you hear this, you must keep this from him at all costs, at least until he finds out himself."

"Ok, I promise," Alice said, growing excited, "Just tell me what it is!"

"Ok, well believe it or not, well remember Bella? Edward and her are going to fall in love within the next couple months."

Her jaw dropped, and she looked incredulous, "No way!"

"Yes way," I said smugly.

"Edward? In love? With a human?" She asked, still shocked.

"Yep, you don't have to believe me, but you can't tell anyone I told you, alright?'

"Alright," she said, dazed, like she couldn't fathom it, "Will she be a good sister?" she added as an afterthought.

"She will be a wonderful sister," I said, smiling.

"Good. Will she make Edward happy?"

"More than happy."

"Than that's all I can ask for," she said, before she picked me up and carried me back to the Cullen house.

**A/N What do you think of Bella's entrance? I know it's not good so far, but it takes a while before they actually start to hang out, so be patient. Patience is a virtue. **

**Sorry again if I get things wrong, but this chapter should be pretty good. I reread the first chapter of Midnight Sun to make sure I got all my facts right (though I only read the first chapter. I can't make myself read the rest of it, seeing as that's not how Stephenie Meyer wanted it seen. My conscience won't let me even take one tiny look.). **

**-sings- OH reviews you're so fine, you're so fine you blow my mind hey reviews! –clap clap- hey reviews! –clap clap-**


	20. Chapter 18

**A/N A big storm is passing through where I are, and school was canceled!!! That means I have time to put up another chapter of this story! –cheers- **

**But, the power went out, so I may be able to write, but I can't upload until it comes back, which might be a few minutes, or a few hours. –boos-**

**Anyhoo, on to ze story!!!!**

**Evelyn's POV**

A week passed, and Edward came back. Everyone was glad he was back; it was like a part was missing when he was gone. There was no piano every morning before school and night that I fell asleep too. (Which was I something I'm sure every fan girl would kill to have.) There was no annoying people by answering their every thought. No amusing games of him and Alice playing chess to watch. It was quite dull.

But luckily, it all ended, and he was back. He came back yesterday, and he tried talking to Bella during biology (I wasn't there, but it was in the books).

"There's ice on the ground," I muttered to myself. I knew this had some meaning but I couldn't remember exactly what.

We all piled into the cars, and I looked at the roads again. They looked beautiful, with their patterns made by the fallen pine needles. Just like Bella described the day of the….

"OH!" I said aloud to myself. I knew something was going to happen today, and I finally remembered. Remembering made me think more of Bella. I wondered what she was doing now. I know she hates the ice.

"Could you please stop thinking about her?" Edward asked with a groan.

"I'm sorry," I said. Edward was still having a little bit of difficulty with her scent, and any thought of her was hard for him.

"No you're not," he mumbled. I had to repress a small giggle. He sounded like a two year old. We went through this a lot. I would think about something he found annoying, or about something that was coming, and he'd ask me to stop. I'd apologize, and he'd sulk. Very cutely.

We got to school, and I jumped out of the car. I was a little too quick though, and slide on the ice and fell on my butt.

"Why aren't you a smooth one!" Emmett roared with laughter.

"And aren't you such a charmer! I mean, ladies _love_ it when men laugh at them!" I spat back, sarcastic. I heard Rose and Alice laugh. I never let Emmett's comments about my weak human nature go unrebuked, and they thought my comebacks hysterical. It might've been the fact that no human has ever gone against Emmett and his crap.

"Your mom," he said lamely. I rolled my eyes. He wasn't very imaginative.

I stood up quickly though when I heard the very loud roar of an engine-Bella's truck.

My eyes followed the truck to where it parked, and I snuck a glance at Edward, who was watching the truck, leaning against his Volvo.

This was it.

My eyes went back to Bella as she got out, and then went to inspect her tires. Then I heard Tyler's van. It screeched and lurched, trying to stop before it hit Bella. The sound was piercing, and hurt my ears. Bella looked up, and looked like a deer in the headlights. The van was coming to fast for her to move.

Just then, a blur of white rushed past me, and I knew it was Edward. I smiled as he went to play superman.

I leaned casually against the truck and watched the van collide with the truck. I leisurely walked up to the scene, while others frantically ran around me.

"Oh my gosh, is she ok?"

"Somebody get a teacher!"

"Call 911!"

"Is Tyler ok?"

The questions and exclamations hung in the air around me, as thick as the crowd that was producing them.

I managed to work my way through the throng of people, to where I saw Bella on the ground, with Edward next to her. I couldn't help but smile.

_Bravo_ I thought to Edward. I knew I probably shouldn't intrude right now, but the opportunity was too good to pass up.

He threw me a withering look. I smiled wider and shrugged my shoulders.

"What did I do?" I asked innocently. He glared. I giggled, and then decided to make my way to the other Cullens, whom I knew weren't as happy as I was.

"How could he do that?" Rosalie seethed, beyond ticked.

"He had to save her," Alice chided.

"No he didn't! Humans die every day!" Rose shrieked.

"What's done is done," I said, looking at them both, "We can't erase it, and it's good for the long haul. You'll be happy about this someday Rose."

"Pssh, yea right! Me, happy that a human survived?" she scoffed, then strutted away. I shrugged my shoulders. I'll just remind her of this when Renesmee comes, and I know she won't forget.

"Is this suppose to happen?" Alice whispered to me, worried.

"Yes it is. Now don't worry about it. Come on, we need to go to the hospital. You know, to make sure Edward didn't hurt his big head," I said, trying to make her smile.

It worked. "Ok," she giggled, "You know how fragile that boy is."

I giggled right back, and we took a car and rode not too far behind the ambulance.

We weren't the only students at the hospital. The waiting room was full of Tyler and Bella's friends, friends of friends, and people who just wanted an excuse out of school.

Luckily, we were allowed back to see Carlisle.

"Hey Carlisle!" I said, as soon as I saw him. He didn't look up from what he was doing, but he did wave.

Alice and I walked up to him. He was looking over some charts and getting some medicine.

"2 kids just came in. Car accident. The ice is so deadly, I hate that people always get hurt this way," He said sincerely, as he picked up all his things then walked down the hall.

"Oh yes, it is," I said, " And poor Bella Swan would've been dead. But someone, coughedwardcough, was there to save her."

"What?" Carlisle asked, shocked. He stopped in his tracks.

"Yep, it's true," Alice said. Carlisle shook his head.

"I'm glad she's alright," he said, regaining his composure.

"I am too, but I think Edward should be checked out. I mean, you know how fragile he is. And he wouldn't accept the neck brace. He could have a concussion," I giggled.

"And he might have hallucinations. He might actually think he's cool, and not annoying!" Alice added.

Carlisle rolled his eyes, "What supportive sisters he has."

I stopped walking for a moment. Carlisle just called me Edward's sister. Included me like I was part of the family.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked, looking back at me.

"N..Nothing," I stuttered, and then started walking again. I thought about what Carlisle said. Could they really accept me? The thought made me smile.

Alice and I stopped at the door, and Carlisle went into the room, where Tyler, Bella, and Edward were situated.

Carlisle went up to Bella first, and checked the chart at the foot of the bed. The scene played out exactly like it did in the book. Carlisle went over to check Tyler, and Bella walked out of the room, followed by Edward. They walked down a hallway, and were out of sight.

"Bella wants to know how he saved her," I whispered to myself.

"Exactly," Alice answered my whisper.

A couple minutes later, Edward stormed back, not looking happy in the least. Bella followed him soon after, looking agitated.

Alice and I followed Edward.

"You ok?" Alice asked.

"Fine," He said through his teeth. I frowned.

"Come on, cheer up. You would want to know too, if you were her," I said, trying to lighten his mood.

He stopped and turned on me. "How did you know what she said?" He asked, half angry, half surprised.

"It's suppose to happen," I said slowly, not wanting to anger him further.

His eyes widened and his mouth hung open. He had no answer.

"Come on, let's go home. I'm sure Rose and Emmett has a lot to tell us. They were with the humans all day. I want to know what they think," Alice said, changing the subject.

"Ok," Edward said coolly, and he started walking towards the car.

If I remembered correctly, then Rose and Emmett wouldn't be too fond of Edward and his actions right now.

This was going to be interesting.

**A/N How will Emmett and Rose react?**

**Well, I know you already know, but how will they react in my story????**

**Reviews, reviews, a magical thing. The more you review the more I write, the more I write the better you feel, reviews, reviews for every chapter!!!**


	21. Chapter 19

**A/N I'm sorry for taking long to update, it's just that I'm lazy, and I spent a lot of time cleaning my room today (you can actually see the floor now! It's a miracle!). I'll try to work faster, but my mind can only go so fast. See, I've been suffering from writer's block. **

**I was originally just going to have the plotline the same as the books, but in a fan's POV, but upon further review (and many comments against it), I decided not to do that, and to change it up a bit. I wasn't planning on doing that, so it's taking me a while to find out how to change it. I have some ideas, but those don't really effect anything majorly and most (changes) don't come in until what would be about the end of twilight. **

**And I had a comment about Evelyn being homesick. Yes, she was homesick, but the main thing with that happens around Christmas time for her, and I wanted to get to Bella, so I didn't put it in. But yes, she was homesick, but Bella's coming has immensely distracted her. :)**

**Evelyn's POV**

Alice and I followed Edward to the car, and we teased him about not hurting his hard head the entire time back. Our happy mood was sourly interrupted by a furious Rosalie.

"What the heck were you thinking!?" she roared at Edward, running in front of the car before Edward had time to stop it. He slammed on the brakes, and I was aburtly thrown forward, then was thrusted backwards, hitting my head on the headrest in front of me.

"Ow," I said quietly. My head was reeling. I reached up to examine my head, but when I did, I noticed a very sharp pain in my side, and that it hurt like heck to move my arm.

"AH!" I cried out, but my cry was drowned out my Rosalie's yelling.

"Did you have not concern for your family!? What if we were discovered? How would you feel then? You were willing to put us all in danger, and risk having the Voltori down our throats just to save a pathetic human girl! And-" she continued. Edward got out of the car and was screaming back at her, in her face, in a flash. No one noticed me still in the car.

I was in severe pain. I was having trouble breathing. I couldn't move anything without intensifying the pain.

"Help," I called out feebley, but my voice was very soft. It hurt enough to breathe, let alone talk.

Finally, someone noticed me, "Evelyn, are you ok?" Alice asked, looking over at me.

"Help," I repeated again. This time she heard.

"Oh my gosh, Edward! Rosalie! Shut up and call Carlisle! Evel-" I didn't hear anything more, because my vision started to blur, and I passed out.

_monkey monkey monkey monkey monkey monkey monkey monkey monkey monkey monkey monkey monkey monkey monkey monkey monkey monkey monkey monkey monkey monkey _

I started to hear a faint, yet annoying beeping noise. It gradually grew louder, and brought with it voices. It took me a minute before I could understand any of the words.

"This is all your fault!" a female voice whispered angrily, "You should've been more careful!"

"My fault!" a male voice responded in an agitated whisper, "You're the one who jumped out in front of the car! I wouldn't of had to stop so suddenly if you hadn't-"

"You wouldn't listen to me if I hadn't done that! You wouldn't been all self-righteous, saying 'oh I did the right thing, I needed to save her' blah blah blah. Humans die all the time, you can't save them all!"

"I told you I-" the man started to say, but was interrupted by another male voice.

"Enough!" it whisper-yelled. He sounded like he had heard this argument too many times before, "Rosalie, it was right of Edward to save Bella. She's too young to die. Edward, what you did put us all at risk, and Rose is right about one thing- you can't save them all. It's hard, but it's the truth."

I was beginning to be more like myself, and I recognized each of the voices. Edward and Rose were fighting, and Carlisle had just intervened.

I was also becoming aware of the throbbing that was going on in my head, and how their fighting wasn't helping anything.

"Faire mai la busche, sil vous plait," I groaned, opening my eyes and turning to my side. Unfortunately, that just succeeded in hurting me more, by setting off a pain in my side.

"Ah," I said, going back to the spot I was originally in.

"Evelyn, how are you feeling?" Carlisle asked me, looking very doctorish.

"Like crap and dizzy and in pain," I said. I looked around me. I saw that I was the only patient in a small room, with heart monitors and IV fluids next to my bed. Carlisle was standing by my head to my left, checking the monitors, and Rose was to my right. Edward was sitting in a chair in the corner of the room.

"Ew," I said, as I realized that the IV fluids were connected to me. I was very slow right now.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked, looking concerned.

"IV," I said, not looking at it. I wasn't deathly afraid of needles like some people are, but having one connected to me was a scary thought.

I saw Edward shake his head, then he got out of the chair and came up behind Rosalie.

"Evelyn, I am extremely sorry about what happened. If there's anything I can do-" he said.

"It's ok," I cut him off, then bit my lip. It really hurt to talk, but I perservered, "I know it's not your fault-"

"I'm sorry too," I was quickly interrupted by Rose, "I didn't mean for that to happen, I didn't think. I just wanted Edward to listen t-"

"Shut up," I said, "I know it was an accident. It was neither of your faults. Consider it forgotten. And Edward, if you want to help me, could you please tell me what's wrong with me?" I looked over my body. I didn't see anything unusual about my legs, and they didn't hurt, so I guessed they were fine. I looked at my arms, and noticed that a blue cast was on the one without the IV.

I frowned at it.

"You have a broken right arm, 2 broken ribs, and had a concussion," he said sadly, looking at me apologetically.

"It's ok. It's not you fault, calm down," I told him.

"I just gave you more morphine, so some of the pain will lessen. You're going to have to stay here at least another week before you can go back home, and then you'll need to be there another week before you go back to school," Carlisle informed me, turning away from the machines.

"Thank you Car- I mean ," I said with a smile. I couldn't help myself. The only other time I had seen Carlisle in his lab coat was after Edward saved Bella, and I was too focused on them to notice Carlisle at work. Which reminded me-

"How long have I been here?" I asked him.

"3 days," Rose and Edward answered at the same time, before Carlisle could even blink.

"There you go," he said with a chuckle.

"Thanks, " I laughed back, but quickly stopped. Laughing hurt worse than talking. Edward and Rosalie simultaneously came closer to me, with hurt faces.

"It's ok," I told them again, "It's not your faults. It. Was. An. Accident. Get over it. There's nothing you can do now but help me get better."

They both slowly retreated, but the pained looks didn't leave their faces. I sighed.

Ouch. Bad idea.

Oh well. They just had to get over it themselves.

Suddenly, the door flew open, and Emmett and Alice bounded into the room.

"Hello sicky!" Emmett boomed, plopping down my feet, "How art thou?"

"I'm fine," I said shaking my head with a smile. He had with him a ginormous teddy bear holding a heart that said _Get Well_.

"This is for you," he said, handing me the bear.

"Awww, it's so cute! Thank you Emmett," I said, taking the bear. It was super cute. It had huge, adorable eyes, and once I grabbed it, I realized it had very soft fur.

I took it and hugged it, very gently. It hurt, but I was getting use to it. I lay the bear down next to me, and looked at Alice. She was holding the string to a balloon that was as big as her, that also said_ Get Well._

"Thank you," I said, nodding to the balloon.

"Oh no problem! It was actually kind of fun! I've never had a reason to shop in the hospital gift shop before, and definitely not for any get better stuff," she chirped. That made me smile. Alice loved any kind of shopping, and any new experience.

They all stayed and talked for a while, and I asked where Jasper was. He was the only 'kid' not there.

"He's still new to this lifestyle, and he can't handle this quite yet," was my answer.

They stayed for about an hour, than Carlisle kicked them out, saying visiting hours were over. I didn't really want them to leave, but I was getting tired.

"See you tomorrow!" Alice told me, giving me a peck on the cheek.

"Bye," I told her, and watched them all walk out the door. As soon as my door was shut, I grabbed my teddy bear, which I name Bubby, and fell asleep.

**A/N Ah ha! A twist in ze plot! I know it doesn't seem have anything to do with the book…but it will!! Just wait and see. There's a reason to my madness, I swear. **

**Review? Please? **


	22. Chapter 20

**A/N Merry Christmas everybody!!! I hope you all did as well as I did. :) Except for one joke my oh so mature parents pulled, I did awesome. (in the gift department)**

**And yes, I am updating sooner than usual, a holiday treat to you.**

**DISCLAIMER: I may be so obsessed with twilight that I made little Wii character Cullens, but I still don't own twilight. It's all Stephenie Meyer's.**

**Evelyn's POV**

The week in the hospital passed by uneventfully. Rosalie, Edward, and Alice came to see me everyday. Sometimes they brought gifts; the other times they brought homework for me to catch up on. Emmett came in every other day.

After that, I finally got to go home, well the Cullen's home that is. I was put under house arrest, and bed/couch rest. My feet rarely touched the floor. Every time I wanted to go somewhere, one of the Cullen's insisted on carrying me. Especially Edward and Rosalie. They both still felt awful about the accident, and kept blaming themselves, each other, and they both now hated someone new.

They talked multiple times about how they thought this was all _Bella's_ fault. They thought that maybe if she paid more attention, or stayed back in Arizona, I wouldn't have gotten hurt. I thought that it was a bunch of BS, but they still hated her.

The two weeks under house arrest, thankfully, passed quickly and I was finally able to go back to school.

The fist couple of classes were all right, and I was bugged with endless questions and comments.

"I heard you got hurt, what happened?"

"Are your ribs really broken?"

"Did Emmett really get you a stuffed bear?"

The last question shockingly didn't surprise me. Maggie wasn't allowed to come visit me while I was out, so she wrote me notes. I wrote her back, and told her about my Bubby. I still slept with Bubby beside me every night.

I told them all the story. Emmett was trying to teach me how to drive. We were taking a break, and he went inside. I decided that I wanted to try by myself, and when I did, I got in an accident.

Everyone bought it, and I was teased endlessly. But it was the only good story that any of us could come up with explaining why I was hurt, and not any other Cullen. Edward had suggested we said I fell down the stairs, but I wouldn't let him use that story. It was going to be needed later.

The other classes passed in the same manner, when I finally got to lunch. I was supposed to sit with the Cullens, but I couldn't resist sitting at my other table. There were some new members there that I wanted to talk to.

I quickly bought my lunch then headed to the table. I sat between Maggie, and a new table member.

"Hi Bella!" I greeted her, smiling.

"Hi um…." She said, confused.

"Oh, I'm Evelyn. I'm sure someone's already told you, but I live with the Cullens," I told her. I wanted to hear her thoughts on them, but I was pretty sure someone coughjessicacough already told her.

"Oh yea, that's right. I remember that," she said, biting on her lip. It looked like she was thinking really hard.

"Well, if you have any questions about the town or anything, just ask. Though I'm probably not as knowledgeable as some of the other people here," I told her, trying to change the subject. I wanted to talk to her, and she didn't seem interested with my other topic.

"Thanks," she answered, not really listening. She was still thinking.

"No problem….so….do you like to read?" I asked, even though I knew the answer.

"Yes, I love to. But I'm more into classics than any new fiction," she said, finally really paying attention to me.

"Really? I like the classics too! One of my favorites is Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen." Well, it was true. After I read the twilight series, I still wanted to read other books, so I started reading the classics. Besides, you have to read some of them anyways for school.

"I love that one!" she answered smiling, "I love Mr. Darcy."

"Mr. Darcy is good, that is after he changes for Elizabeth. I really like the plot, but I think that Jane Austen has trouble with endings."

"Really? How so?"

We continued our talk for a couple of minutes, before Bella stopped talking, then tried to nonchalantly ask me a question.

"Does Edward like Pride and Prejudice?" she asked, playing with the macaroni on her plate.

"Well…I'm not quite sure. You should ask him. He knows Romeo and Juliet by heart though," I added, unable to help myself. She didn't seem happy when I said she should ask him, but she smiled at the last part. I turned around to look at 'my' family. Alice was smiling her head off, whispering something to Jasper. Emmett and Rosalie were nowhere to be found, and Edward was looking at me, mad as a bull.

"That's cool," she said, trying not to show her curiosity. I'm pretty sure she wanted to know more.

"Yep, it is." The bell rang before she could reply, and we hurried off to our next classes.

_Have fun in biology Edward, and please be nice to Bella_ I thought to him. I bet that class was going to be interesting.

**A/N I'm going to try Bella's POV next chapter, so watch out! **

**It's Christmas time, be nice and please review!**

**Guess what my parents did. Well, they love to tease me, saying "jacob has fleas". So they made me a t-shirt, and on the front, it has a cartoon of a 'traditional' vampire (cape, long fangs dripping with blood, etc)and under it it says, 'Edward bites...' Then on the back, it has a cartoon of a 'traditional' werewolf, and under that it says '...and Jacob has fleas' Aren't my parents so kind and sophisticated? **


	23. Chapter 21

**Edward's POV**

Evelyn was undoubtedly the most idiotic human in the entire planet. She's stupider than the airheads who thought it was cool to have multiple piercing all over your body. She's stupider than the lamest blonde joke Emmett came up with before Rose angrily smacked him. Heck, she's stupider than Emmett himself right now!

She knows that Bella is to blame, alongside me and Rose, for the accident! If Bella hadn't come to Forks, than Evelyn would still be safe and unharmed.

She also knows how much Rose and I dislike Bella. She knows we hate her. So what on earth would make her think to talk to Bella!?

"Hi Bella!" I heard Evelyn say cheerfully as she sat down next to _her_.

"Hi um…" she said back, confused. She somehow hadn't learned Evelyn's name from the other students, which was actually shocking. Evelyn was the biggest source of gossip before Bella came, not that I'd tell her that. Everyone thought that Evelyn and I would be together, seeing as we're the only ones in the family not already with someone. The rumor managed to stay away from Evelyn, and it eventually died out, thankfully. Evelyn was only a friend, and I hated the jealous and petty thoughts of the other girls here.

I came back from my reverie, and listened once again to Evelyn and Bella.

"..So…Do you like to read?" Evelyn asked, trying to start a conversation. Bella was definitely not a talkative person.

"Yes, I love to. But I'm more into the classics than any new fiction."

"Really? I like the classics too! One of my favorites is Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen," Evelyn replied, sounding surprised to most human ears. I could pick up some false notes though, and I'm pretty sure she knew Bella was into the classics before she even asked.

Everyone in the family was surprised when we found out that Evelyn loved to read old books like that. It was one of the rare times we went out to hunt together as a family, and when we came back, we found her asleep, with Jane Eyre lying across her lap. She got a lot of ribbing from Emmett about being a nerd for liking those books, but I, along with almost everyone else, were happy by her taste. It showed some maturity.

They talked about the book for a while, and I decided that I would just let them be. If Evelyn wanted to fraternize with an enemy, than let her. I already knew that Evelyn knew how strong Bella's scent was to me, and that I hated Bella for it. If Evelyn wanted to her go make friends with someone I, and Rose, hated, than fine.

Rose was extremely angry with Evelyn, though Evelyn didn't know it yet. Rose's class was released late, and when she came in, Evelyn was already sitting by and talking to Bella. Rose was so mad, that she stormed out of the cafeteria and went home, dragging Emmett by his ear.

I wasn't paying attention to them, until I heard my name mentioned.

"Does Edward like Pride and Prejudice?" Bella asked, playing with her food. I was shocked. I didn't know what to think. Why would Bella care about whether I liked that book or not? And why me, out of all people? Yes, I know I sit by her every day in biology (I would never be able to forget _that_), but why is she curious about me? I thought I told her after the accident to stop thinking about me.

"Well..," Evelyn replied slowly. Please say no; please say no, "I'm not quite sure." Yes! I wasn't averse to having Bella know that I did, in fact, like that book, it was just the fact of having her maybe talk to me about it. I was painfully aware of her everyday in biology, and the only reason I wasn't failing was because I had taken that course so many times before. I didn't want her to talk to me, to make me more aware of her. It was so hard that day I tried to be nice, after I came back from Alaska, and I didn't want to try again.

"You should ask him," Evelyn continued, shattering my hopes. Now Bella would most likely say something to me, "he knows Romeo and Juliet by heart though," she added, making me angry. Couldn't she just leave me out of the conversation?

Bella smiled at that last part, and I knew she was going to ask me questions later; I would if I was her.

Evelyn looked around at us, and I glared at her. I didn't want to talk to Bella. Our system of ignoring each other was working flawlessly so far. I heard Alice giggling and whispering quickly to Jasper about what Evelyn just did, and that made me even madder.

The bell rang then, and I went off to face Biology.

_Have fun in biology Edward, and please be nice to Bella, _Evelyn thought to me. I growled. A senior walking by me heard, and walked away quickly, frightened. I sighed, and then unclenched my fingers that I had subconsciously curled into fists. This was not going to be fun at all.

**Bella's POV**

I walked to biology in deep thought. Evelyn was nice, but she had an air about her, that made her seem like she knew everything. Not in an not it all way, but kind of the way a grandma might thave after she figures out you have a crush on someone, even though you thought you were successfully hiding it. It seemed a little odd how she was always putting her family, especially Edward, into the conversation. Does she always talk about them so much? I wouldn't be surprised, with a family like that; I would talk about them too.

I walked into the room, and saw Edward sitting there, as usual. Only now his face looked mad, and strained. Did he know what Evelyn told me? Did he wish she kept that information to herself?

"Hi," I said softly. I had decided during lunch that I would talk to him today, to see if what Evelyn said was true, though seeing his expression started wavering my decision.

He only nodded in response.

"I talked with your sister Evelyn today," I started out, "she's an extremely nice girl."

"She can be when she wants to," was his reply, and his voiced sounded falsely polite.

"We had a conversation about books, and she told me something interesting," I tried to get straight to the point. The class was going to begin soon, and I knew Edward would bolt out of here as soon as that bell rang. This would be the only chance I had to talk to him, knowing that my courage to talk to him wouldn't last long.

"That's nice," he said. He tried to keep a blank expression, but I could see the anger, and now annoyance, creeping through.

"I want to know if it's true."

"Don't you think you should ask Evelyn that?" he said, in a vain attempt to stop the conversation.

"She seemed sincere enough, and only you could really give me the truth," I said.

"What do you want to know?" he asked, wearily.

"Do you really know Romeo and Juliet by heart?" I asked, unable to keep my enthusiasm in.

"Yes," he sighed. Before I could comment, or even hold in the huge smile that came across my face, the teacher walked in, starting class.

To say that I was inattentive the rest of the day was an understatement. I just learned a huge bit of information about the mysterious Edward Cullen. He has Romeo and Juliet, one of my favorites, memorized. Does that mean he likes Shakespeare? Was he forced to memorize it? Does he know any other of Shakespeare's works?

Why was he so upset about telling me? I know he hates me, but it was just honest curiosity. Was he upset that I broke our ignoring each other streak? Did he really just hate me so much, as to hate even noting my existence?

This was so much to consider and think about, that I had trouble thinking about anything else, even the annoying attempts of Mike, Eric, and Tyler asking me to the dance. I was so wrapped up in my thinking that I almost said yes to Mike! Knowing Edward Cullen memorized Romeo and Juliet only made him more mysterious, and more interesting. I wanted to know what his secret was now more than ever.

**A/N I hope you all liked that! I'm getting more excited about writing, because James is coming up. I have so many ideas about what to do with that, that I can't count them all. **

**Reviews are my brand of heroin. :) **


	24. Chapter 22

**A/N Sorry I haven't been able to update since last year- school is putting a damper on my style. **

**Evelyn's POV**

The final bell rang, and I anxiously walked towards the Volvo. I looked around me for any signs of Bella or Edward, to see if I could get anything from their expressions. I didn't see Bella anywhere, nor did I see Edward, until I reached the car and saw him in the driver's seat.

"How could you even think about doing that to me?!" he exploded as soon as I opened the door. I got in and buckled up before I answered.

"I wanted to get to know Bella, is that such a crime? And I was only telling her the truth," I said as calmly as I could. Alice wasn't here yet though, so I was still aware that no one else was there to minimize Edward's anger. I could easily sleep with the fish sticks tonight.

"It's ok to be nice to her, but do you even remember how you got that cast? And you don't have to say everything you know," he said, pointing to the blue cast on my right arm. I somewhat smiled as I saw the huge dragon that circled all the way around it that Emmett drew.

"Yes I remember. It. Was. An. Accident. Why can't you and Rose realize that? Forgiveness _is_ divine."

"It could've been easily avoided and forgiveness is not divine when it has not been deserved."

"You're going way too over board with this! You want me to be mad at you? You want to not forgive you for a simple mistake?" I yelled. I was getting angrier and angrier by the second. He was being so ridiculous! It was not his fault, nor was it anyone else's fault, and he just could not recognize that.

"Yes I want you to be mad at me! I deserve nothing less," he said, turning back to look at me.

"Fine. I'm mad at you. I will never ever forgive you. And you know what? If this is how you want to be, I will not talk to you again until you forgive yourself, Rose, and especially Bella," I spat. He was pushing me to extremes.

"What! Evelyn be responsible," he pleaded, obviously surprised by my resolve. But I just turned my head away from him and looked out the window. If he was going to be a drama king, then I would be a drama queen. He needs to realize how stupid he's being.

Alice came then, and sat upfront. She bit her lip and looked at me, then at Edward. I'm sure she heard our argument, but I couldn't find the strength to care. Actually, I was pretty happy she heard.

She didn't say anything as Edward pulled out of the space, and then out of the parking lot. I don't know why I was getting so upset about Edward not forgiving himself and the others. I know it was ridiculous and made no sense, but it wasn't really hurting anybody. Well, it wasn't hurting me. He was only hurting himself.

Suddenly I understood why this upset me. By not forgiving Bella, he was making himself hate her. If he hates her, he couldn't possibly love her. And by not loving her, he was making the biggest mistake of his life. He had no idea how happy Bella could make him. Or how happy he could make Bella.

I sighed. We had made it home, and I hopped out of the car. I was about to go into the house when Edward's voice stopped me.

"How could she possibly make me happy?" he asked quietly.

Ooops. I forgot he could read my thoughts. I childishly couldn't make myself talk to him, so I talked to a car instead.

"You know BMW," I said, stroking it, "if Edward got over his prejudice, and actually got to know Bella, he would love her. He needs to just give himself, and her, a chance."

"How?" he asked again, "She's human and I'm…" he trailed off.

"BMW, Edward needs to listen better. I never said it would be easy, just that it would be worth it."

"I don't want to hurt her," he whispered.

"He won't hurt her BMW, does he think I would honestly be pushing him if he would? Mind over matter, BMW, mind over matter," I said. I looked up at him finally, and saw him looking intensely at his feet, like he was thinking very hard. I decided to walk into the house then, and leave Edward to his thoughts.

**Edward's POV**

I looked at my feet as Evelyn walked into the house. It was hard to take in all that she said.

I couldn't believe that I could ever love Bella. She caused pain in my family. She caused me pain.

And even if I loved Bella, I couldn't be with her. She was human and fragile. I was a monster that could easily kill her. It just couldn't work. What if I lost control one day? Her smell made the unrealistic impossible. It couldn't work.

I couldn't stop thinking about Evelyn's words though.

…_if Edward got over his prejudice, and actually got to know Bella, he would love her….._

I wasn't being prejudice…..was I?

Of course I was. Looking back over everything, I could see my many idiotic mistakes. It's not Bella's fault that she smells so good to me. It's not Bella's fault we had that accident. I just didn't want to face the facts. It was easier to hate Bella than to know her. I was getting better at handling her smell, but my strength didn't undermine the potency of it. If I hated Bella, than I would never have to spend more time with her than the necessary class time. If I knew her, that would all change. Everything would be different.

Could I love her?

I walked inside the house, and immediately sat down at my piano. Playing my piano always calmed me down. I didn't play a song that I knew, I just let my fingers wander along the keys. I didn't know what I was playing, but I kept going anyways. As I played, I let my mind wander. Could I love Bella? Could I get to know her? Could I be around her without hurting her?

I really never did give her a chance. I was too full of pride and cowardice. I needed to change that.

I don't know how long I played, but I finally got up as I heard Evelyn say goodnight to everyone.

I looked up at her as she started to climb the stairs. I didn't know where I was headed, but I got up and walked to the door. I was about to head out into the cold night when Evelyn's voice stopped me.

"Good night, Edward."

**A/N Did you like it? I know that Edward seems a little forward, but that's the way it happens in the book too. **

**This story is going all over the place in my brain, so please be patient with me. This is not how I intended the chapter to be, but I think it might work. My mind works so fast sometimes I can't keep up with it.**

**And I hope I'm not the only one who understands Evelyn talking to him at the end. It makes sense to me, but that doesn't mean anything, since I wrote it.**

**Review please!**

**And please don't take this the wrong way, but don't expect and update for at least a week. My birthday is this weekend, and I'm going to be busy. :)**


	25. Chapter 23

**A/N **

**READ THIS NOW!…..PLEASE?**

**I, NCIS Agent, am extremely and unimaginably sorry for not updating sooner. I…uh….kindasortaforgotaboutthisstoryandiamsosorrysoi'mgonnatrytoputupalotofchaptersthisweekendsopleaseforgiveme.**

**Now that I got that off my chest…….I have something to ask of all of you. I know that whenever I get into a story that's not finished, and the author takes to long to update, I lose interest in the story, no matter how much I loved it when I first read it. Please don't do that to me. I know I'm being a hypocrite, but my pride is writing this paragraph, not me. Please bear with me. I have so much I want to put into this story, it's just that school and my family and my never-ending short term memory loss that my mom gave me have been keeping me from writing.**

**Now…on to the chapter!**

**Evelyn's POV**

I ran up to my room, as giddy as all get out. I know I had been hard on Edward earlier, but I was just so mad at him. I knew how happy he could be, but he was being so darn stubborn about it! Looking back at it, I can understand now why an almost 100 year old vampire wouldn't believe a 15, now 16, year old human.

But whatever the reason, Edward finally realized he could actually love Bella, and I just _knew_ he was going to watch her sleep. That fact made me want to squeal with joy. Edward, the hard-headed, stubborn fool, actually took my words to heart and decided to be smart about it!

I picked Bubby up from my bed and spun him around.

"Edwards gonna see Bella! Edwards gonna see Bella!" I sang to him as I spun. I couldn't stop myself. I giggled then flopped onto my bed.

"You have no idea how good this is Bubby," I told my bear, looking into his adorable eyes, "I would tell you, but then all the other vampire eavesdroppers would hear, and you wouldn't want that, would you?" I added for the good of all the vampiric ears I'm sure were listening to me this second.

I squealed then hugged Bubby again. I was just so happy!

I looked at my clock, only to discover it was past 10.

"Bubby, it's bed time," I told the bear, climbing under the expensive silk covers Alice bought me.

Bubby slept in my arms every night since Emmett gave him to me. I wouldn't admit this to anyone, but I was really afraid of spending the night by myself in the hospital, and Bubby had kept me calm. I knew my fears were irrational, but I had seen way too many slasher movies to ever be comfortable sleeping in an area unknown to me. When I got home from the hospital, I kept him with me. I just couldn't bear to leave him by himself. Also, even more embarrassing, he had turned into my security blanket in a way. I couldn't imagine sleeping without him now. I wonder if Alice had seen that coming…

**Edward's POV**

I could hear Evelyn's squeal of joy as I ran away from the house.

"Edwards gonna see Bella!" I heard her sing as I got out of hearing range.

I slowed down to try to gather my thoughts. I had no clue where I was going when I left the house, all I knew was that I had to get out of there. I guess Evelyn knew about me than I knew about myself right now.

I thought about it. Could it hurt to just see Bella? I wouldn't hurt her. At least, I thought I wouldn't hurt her. I've controlled myself around her for the last month, and if I was going to lose control, it would've happened by now, right?

I decided to just go for it, and see her. A darker side of me thought that if I _did_ slip, no one would see me and it wouldn't hurt her as much if she was asleep.

Once I made my decision, I couldn't wait to see her. My pace quickened, till I was running faster than I had ever run before. My whim to get out of the house turned into a need to see Bella.

If I was going to act like this maybe I could love her….I thought.

I finally got to the house that I had seen in Alice's first vision of Bella and I, and was assured it was hers by the potent scent coming from it.

I could tell her bedroom was the one upstairs that was conviently set by a tall tree. I nimbly climbed up it, and looked in the window. I could see her small body lying in her bed, sound asleep. I never noticed before, but something about the moonlight hitting her sleeping face made her seem so angelic, so innocent, so beautiful.

How could I have not seen that in her before?

Answer: Because I was an idiotic fool.

I leaned in closer to get a better look, and was an inch from her window when she stirred.

"Edward," she murmered gently.

I froze, shocked. She saw me.

"Bella….I can….I…" I stammered, trying to explain myself. Then she turned over and continued to sleep.

I smiled. She was only sleep talking.

Sleep talking.

About me.

She was talking about me, in her sleep.

Wow.

Did that mean she didn't hate me, dispite the rude and awful way I was treating her? Either it was an accident she said my name, or she was the most forgiving human in the universe.

"Edward," she whispered again, as if answering my internal question.

My smile grew. She _was _talking about me. She _didn't _hate me. A few hours ago, that knowledge would've annoyed me. Now it made me happy.

I guess that gave me my answer – yes, yes I could love her. I had only changed my train of thought, and I had already noticed how beautiful she actually was and hearing her say my name in her sleep made me _happy_.

I could definitely love her.

I don't how long I stayed there watching her sleep, and my still heart seemed to leap every time she said my name.

I was about to leave her, dawn was coming, when I heard something that stopped me in my tracks.

"Edward…Edward, I love you," she said, clear as day.

I couldn't think straight. My feet were frozen on the branch I was standing on. She _loved_ me. She loved me. She loved me when I was being evil to her. She loved me.

My smile grew so wide I thought my marble face would burst.

"I love you too Bella," I told her.

I made a vow right then and there that I would be the kindest man to her ever, starting today. I would make her see that I was worth her love.

I jumped off the branch then, and headed home to prepare for my day.

**A/N Like it even though it took so long to come out? Please review…I have to know someone likes my story and forgives me. If just one person reviews I will be the happiest author on earth.**


	26. Chapter 24

**A/N Hey peeps! I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner, but I am back in business. :)**

**This chapter is extra long to make up for my lateness (which I have been informed is a month and 10 days).**

**I dedicate this chapter to La Tua Cantante 101 for getting me off my lazy butt. **

**Evelyn's POV**

I couldn't help but smile smugly. Edward hadn't gotten home till we were about to leave for school. His sheepish expression and ecstatic smile told me that I was right in my assumption that he went to Bella's. I hadn't been able to attack him with my happy squeals and hugs like I wanted to, he got home so late.

The first thing he did today when we got to school was go and talk to Bella. He was charming her, I could tell. He walked her to all of her classes, and was now sitting by her. He had managed to get a lunch table before everyone else had, and since most humans avoid the Cullens like the plague, no one else had sat down there, so they had it to themselves.

I wasn't the only one celebrating this accomplishment, though the celebratory group was low in numbers. Alice was beaming at this development, though she seemed a little disappointed she hadn't seen it coming. Jasper was perplexed. He knew it was making his wife happy, but he couldn't understand _why_ Edward would suddenly want to spend time with a human. Emmett didn't really care about what Edward was doing, though he had his hands filled with Rose.

Rose was _not_ very happy to discover Edward had snuck off to watch a _human sleep._ She was furious when she found out, and his spending time with her during school was just adding fuel to the fire. She still held a grudge against Bella for the whole accident thing, but I, being a twilighter, knew it was more than that.

Most of the other girls in the school were disappointed. Edward Cullen, the most hottest single guy in all of Forks, was taken. Well, he wasn't yet, but it sure seemed that way.

"Looking at them again?" Maggie asked me.

"Yea," I admitted, "They're just so cute together!" I said happily. I had been unsneakily trying to sneak peaks at Edward and Bella. It annoyed Maggie to no end.

"I just don't get why he would want to be with her," Maggie pouted. She was one of the girls mad Edward was "off the market".

"She's really nice, Maggie, you know that. You're just jealous," I told her, rolling my eyes.

She just stuck her tongue out at me and continued her pouting.

"Well, what can I do to distract you from your Edward withdrawal?" I asked her.

She glared at me a little, then suddenly smiled, "I know what you can do! You can promise to come with me and some other kids to La Push beach Saturday! It'll be so much fun, you have to come!"

I thought about it. I wanted to go, being a Jake girl and all. I had never gone to La Push before; I couldn't drive and for reasons unknown to Maggie, none of the Cullens could take me. I wasn't a vampire, so I wouldn't be a threat to any one on the reservation, so the wolves shouldn't have a problem with it. Right?

"I promise I'll go with you," I told her, grinning.

"Yay!" she cried, hugging me.

I laughed and hugged her back, "You're welcome."

The bell rung then, and as I hopped up to go to class, I noticed Bella running off to biology, but not before Edward kissed her hand. She walked by herself, and Edward didn't appear to be going anywhere, and in my mind that meant one thing – blood typing.

**Edward's POV**

I had gone out of my way to walk Bella to all of her classes today, and secured a table for just us at lunch. She was surprised at my sudden change of heart, but seemed glad enough to be with me.

She and I talked through lunch; she was still trying to get me to tell her what I was. I wouldn't give her any ideas; though her begging made me just want to confess myself to her. I would do anything for her. I knew I couldn't though. If I told her, she'd run away screaming. She'd run away and never look back, and I'm not quite sure how I would handle that.

How I could stay with her was beyond me also. If we stayed together for a long time like I wanted, she'd realize that I never age. She's already notice my lack of appetite for human food.

I sighed, and tried to shake those thoughts from my head. The lunchroom was now empty. Every student was at class – the late bell rang five minutes ago. Alice had forewarned me that my biology class was blood typing today, and that it wouldn't be a wise idea for me to go to class.

I heard the principal's footsteps coming.

_Dang kids, _he thought_, making me get out of my office. I'm afraid for my grandkids. Having to deal with this generation as their leaders.._

There had been an epidemic of kids ditching class lately, which was in and off itself to get the principal moving to check empty classrooms and closets. It got worse when a couple of football players had decided to vandalize the cafeteria one day after lunch.

I walked out before the principal could find me. I just strolled down the hallways, there was no use missing my next class. Another part of me just wanted, _needed_, to stay near Bella. I had to be close to her, and needed to make sure she was safe.

I heard someone come down the hallway. I listened closer and discovered it was two people. One of them was the vile Mike Newton. He was always flirting with Bella, though she clearly wasn't interested. I was worried she was, but once she turned him down for the dance, I knew she wasn't interested. The other person was…Bella herself! I listened closer to their conversation to find out what they were doing.

"Mike…please let me rest for a minute," Bella gasped. I immediately started running towards them. It didn't take me any time to get to the corner, and then I walked at a human pace up to them.

"Is she alright?" I asked Newton, who was nervously watching Bella. He wanted to help her, and charm her. He thought being a "knight in shining armor" consisted of dragging her to the nurse's office, and would win her heart forever.

"Go away," she mumbled, though her heart rate picked up.

I smiled, "I got it from here," I told Mike.

"I'm suppose to take her to the nurses," he said, trying to keep his position.

"Can you walk?" I asked her, ignoring him.

"Go away," she mumbled again. I took that as a no, and picked her up.

"What are you doing!?" both of them cried.

"You didn't answer my question, so I'm helping you," I told with a grin, ignoring Mike's protests. I didn't care about him anyways.

"You can go back to class," I told him without looking over my shoulder. I continued carrying Bella to the nurse.

"Put me down," Bella wimpered, though she made no move to get down and held her head against my chest. That made me smile even more.

"Just so you could fall down?" I shook my head. We got to the office, and I moved Bella to one arm so I could open the door.

We got inside, and Mrs. Cope knocked down a precarious pile of papers in her flurry to help me, though she had no idea I didn't need it.

She went and opened the door to the nurse's office. The nurse was reading a book, and stared at me for a minute before getting up to help.

"What happened?" she asked, putting fresh paper on the patient's bench.

"Blood typing in biology," I answered, gently setting Bella down.

The nurse laughed, "There's always one of them. Take this dear, it'll pass in a minute," she handed Bella an ice pack.

"How are you doing?" I asked Bella, once the nurse left.

"I've been better," she muttered, holding her head in her hands.

"So…you can't stand the sight of blood?" I heard the story from Mike's head.

"More like the smell, it smells awful," she said, lifting her head.

I laughed. How ironic she was.

"It does," she muttered, defending herself. I didn't reply.

"You doing anything this weekend?" she asked, looking at her hands. Her heart rate picked up again.

I kept my excitement down, "No, all I have planned is avoiding Alice's shopping brigade. She loves to shop, and will get anyone she can to go with her."

She laughed a little, "I can believe that, she always looks great. So does Rosalie."

"They both have a 'passion for fashion' so to say. Any reason why you ask?" I tried to keep my voice casual. I felt like a human teenage boy. If my heart was beating, I know it would be in overdrive now.

"There's a group going to the beach this weekend, and I was wondering if you wanted to come too," she blushed, and it was beautiful.

The nurse came in before I could answer.

"How are you feeling honey?" the nurse asked, concerned. Bella handed her the ice pack.

"I'm feeling much better, thank you," Bella replied, standing up. I was happy to notice she didn't wobble or seem unsteady.

I guided her out of the office and into the hallway as another boy from the biology class came in.

"You never answered my question," she said, looking at her hands again.

"Which beach?" I asked her, staring at her blush.

"La Push," she answered, looking up at me hopefully.

My smile faded. It just had to be La Push.

"I can't." I said sadly, trying not to look at her disappointed face.

"Ok," she whispered, not even asking for a reason.

"What class do you have next?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"PE," she groaned.

"Do you think you can handle it, or do you need to go home?" I asked, concerned.

"I would like to go home…" she trailed off.

"Wait a second," I told her, then walked back into the office.

"Mrs. Cope," I said, leaning on the counter.

"Yes Edward," she said. Her thoughts were very disturbing, I knew I was attractive to most human females, but a teacher was something else. But I knew, her, eh, fondness of me would help me help Bella.

"Bella doesn't feel up for her next class, may I take her home?" I asked, trying to use my eyes to my advantage.

_He's so kind. And handsome. Ohhhh too young, too young, too young!_

I tried to shake her thoughts from my mind.

"Of course, I'll get right on it. Do you need a pass too?" she asked, fluttering around her myriad of papers.

"No thank you, I can handle it," I flashed her a smile, and walked back out to Bella.

"It's all taken care of, you're going home." I told Bella, who was sitting on a bench.

"What do you mean?" she asked confused. She stood up at the sound of my voice, and followed me as I walked to the parking lot.

"I'm driving you home, you need to rest," I told her, opening my door to her.

"Oh no, I'm driving my truck," she stubbornly said, folding her arms across her chest.

"I will not have you crash. Let me drive you home."

"No, how will I get my truck?" she asked. Her hair was dripping now, and she was soaking wet, but she still would not get in the car.

"Please Bella," I asked her softly.

"I..uh…my truck?" she asked breathlessly. I tried not to smile. Humans are so easily affected by vampire charms.

"Alice will drive it to your house," I told her, gently pushing her towards the open car. She got in this time.

I closed the door for her, and then walked at the fastest human pace I could manage, and hopped in.

"Thank you," she said, starring out the window.

"For what?" I asked, even though I knew the answer. I just wanted to hear her voice more.

"Getting me out of school, driving me home," she said, turning her head to look at me. She had a small smile on her face, though it seemed a little nervous. I smiled back. Her smiled widened, and a blush crossed her face.

"It was no problem. We wouldn't want you to hurt yourself in PE because you felt bad, would we?"

She snorted, "I hurt myself in PE sick or not."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I am the clumsiest person on this planet. I can barely walk 10 feet without tripping over thin air. PE makes you run, jump, hit, dodge, and all sorts of coordinated things my body just can't do without finding itself on the floor," she stated matter of factly. Then, as if realizing what she just said, she blushed again.

I just chuckled.

The ride to her house was short, and we managed to fill it with easy conversation. I was so entranced by it, that I didn't realize we had been sitting there in her driveway, talking for more than an hour.

"I should probably go back to school now," I said, disappointed.

"Why? Didn't you get the last class off too?" she looked at the clock on the dashboard, "Besides, schools over anyways."

"I have to pick up my family, I don't think my brother and sisters would appreciate having to walk home," I sighed. They could just run, well Evelyn would have to be carried, but I wouldn't hear the end of it when I got home.

"Oh, that's right," she mumbled, starting to get out of the car. Right as she closed the door, I called for her.

"Bella," I said, rolling down the window.

"Yes?" she asked, as she turned around.

"I had a nice time today," I told her. I don't know what compelled me to say that, but it made her smile.

"I did too," she said.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I told her, reluctant to leave.

"Yea," she didn't seem to want to go either.

"Bye," I said, rolling up the window. She waved at me as I pulled out of the driveway.

**Evelyn's POV**

I finally heard the sound of Edward's car pulling up the long driveway. I was waiting for him in the garage. We had decided to run home, and Alice carried me. It seemed strange because I'm bigger than she is, but you can do basically anything when you're a vampire, even if you're tiny.

Edward car smoothly drove into the garage.

"Hello Evelyn," Edward said, quickly getting out of the car and very quickly walking to the door that lead to the house.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen," I said, "Stop right there."

My use of his full name was enough to stop him. He turned around.

"Yes?" he asked, irritated.

"What did you do last night?" I asked lightly, like I really didn't care. Of course, Edward could hear my thoughts and knew exactly what I was doing.

"Yes, I went to Bella's ok?" he snapped.

I squealed and ran and gave him as big a hug as I could.

"I knew it!" I cried in between squeals.

He hugged back, though I could tell he was rolling his eyes at me.

"Yes, you are very intelligent," he said sarcastically.

"Yes I am," I told him with a smile, "I am the almighty Evelyn. I know everything past, present, and future. Well, up until summer of 2008 anyways."

He rolled his eyes again, "Are you done gloating?" he asked.

"No, but you can go in anyways," I told him.

He just shook his head on his way inside.

**SKIPPING AHEAD TO SATURDAY BECAUSE NOTHING IMPORTANT HAPPENS ON FRIDAY.**

I yawned, again. Getting up early (before noon) just wasn't my thing. But if it meant going to La Push, I would do it any day.

"You sure you want to go?" Alice asked, as she sped down the highway towards Mike's parents' store.

"I told all of you, yes. I will be perfectly safe. The only reason you aren't allowed on the reservation is because they're being cautious. I am not a threat to them or their people. They should have no problem with me being there. If they want to, all they can do to me is kick me off, and then you'll see me at the borderline and you'll come pick me up. I don't think they would do that, considering they would then have to explain to the other kids why they didn't want me there," I told her. I had been through all of this before with all of the Cullens. They were all shocked when I asked if I could go to La Push. Their instant answer was, of course, a big fat no, but after hours upon hours of begging, consulting, and negotiating, I was allowed to go.

They made me wash my clothes and take a shower right before I went so I wouldn't smell as much like them. I had to avoid contact with any of them, but I'm pretty sure it all went down the tube when I sat down in their car.

"You'll call us if you need us, right?" Alice asked, worried. They had also given me a cell phone to use in case something went bad.

"I'll be fine Alice," I told her, trying to give her a reassured look. Her concern touched me, and I wanted to prove that I could take care of myself.

"Here we are," she said, as she pulled into a parking lot. There was a group of teenagers standing by two vans.

"Thank you Alice," I told her, "I'll see you when we get back."

"Bye," she replied, biting her lip in thought. I wanted to give her a hug, but I couldn't.

I hopped out of the car and walked over towards the group. Everyone was there already; they were just waiting for me.

"You came!" Maggie crowed, as she rushed to give me a hug.

"I promised you, didn't I?" I told her, as I hugged her back.

"You're so late, I thought you weren't coming," she admitted, looked down at her feet.

"I'm just not an early bird, that's all. Emmett had to dump a bucket of ice water on me to get me up," I said shivering. He really did do that. Not a very pleasant way to wake up.

She giggled, and we were herded towards separate vans. Apparently Mike had made seating arrangements the night before, and everyone already had an assigned seat.

"Evelyn, you go right there," he told me, pointing towards the tiny window seat in the back back row.

"Ok," I shrugged. I had been in smaller seats.

Then, my worst nightmare came true.

"Hey Evelyn!" George cried, plopping down in the seat next me, way too close for my comfort.

"Hi George," I groaned, not even hiding my displeasure.

George had been put down after my not so subtle refusal to him at the beginning of the year, but that didn't stop him for long. He was always following me around, using many different cheesy one-liners on me. He obviously had his brother's persistence.

It escalated when Bella got here. Mike was constantly going after her, and I guess the brothers used each other for support. If one of them got declined, the other would encourage them to try again. They even shared pick-up lines. George used a particularly dumb one on me in the morning one day, and I heard Mike use the same one on Bella at lunch.

"Was your dad a baker?" George asked, trying to sound cool. I just ignored him.

""Cause you got some nice buns," he laughed what I guess he thought was a cool laugh, but it sound more like a dying goat than an attractive guy.

"Are you hungry George?" I asked him, sounding sickly sweet.

"Extremely," he licked his lips. Ha! He actually thought I was responding to him.

I held up my fist, "I have a knuckle sandwich if you want to try it," I said in the same sickly sweet voice.

"That hurts me, Evelyn. Hurts me deep. But it's ok. Your feistiness is very…attractive," he whispered in my ear. His breath was, unfortunately, blown into my face. He really needed a tic-tac.

"You are invading my personal bubble George, you will never get on my good side if you stay in my personal bubble," I tersely told him, trying not to yell at him.

"How can we make out if I'm not in your bubble? Well, you're free to come into my bubble any day," he winked. He never gave up.

I knew that if I kept talking to him, it would end in violence, so I ignored him and just looked out my window again.

"Evelyn, did you fart?" George randomly asked me, five minutes later.

"Um no," I said, too confused to be mean.

"'Cause you just blew me away," He smiled, happy he got me once.

"That was probably the worst line yet," I told him, shaking my head and turning back to my window.

George kept shooting lines at me, and for the most part I ignored him. I cringed when his lines got stupider and stupider.

After what seemed like forever, we got to the beach. I had to wait for everyone else to get out before I could escape my George torture.

"Here Evelyn, let me help- or maybe not," George said, holding out his hand for me to hold to help me get out of the van. Apparently I looked like I needed help jumping down a foot. Like always, I ignored him.

I found Maggie, and nearly killed her with my strangling hug.

"Sanity!" I cried, hugging her tighter.

"Huh?" she asked. I got down on my stomach and tried to hug the ground.

"Land! Sweet land!" I cried, happy to be away from George.

"Explanation please," Maggie demanded, helping me off the ground.

"I was put next to George in the van," I told her in my most tortured voice.

"Wow," she shook her head, "What's with the land thing?"

"Land is big. Land is stable. I can run away on land, and never have to look back to George. Ever" I said, leaning over a railing and looking out over the water.

"Somebody sounds desperate," a new voice said behind me. A wonderful voice. A slightly husky voice.

I turned around. I couldn't control my expression. Or myself for that matter.

"Hi," I said breathlessly.

"Hey," the boy said sticking out his hand for me to shake. He had glossy black hair smoothed back into a ponytail, "I'm Jacob Black."

**A/N Is that worth the wait? Well, nothing is worth waiting more than a month for, but I hope this can help put me back on your good-guy list. **

**I hope y'all liked this one. I've been waiting to get Evelyn down to La Push, so the next few chapters should be good. **

**Review please!**

**On another note, has anyone been paying attention to the NCAA? The Tar Heels won today!!! We're going to the Final Four!!! YAYAYAY!!!!!! Tyler sooooo deserves a national championship under his belt before he graduates...but Villanova is a really good team...**


	27. Chapter 25

**A/N Hey! I know, I'm actually putting up a chapter within a week of putting up my last one, crazy huh?**

**I have to admit something. The reason I took so long with the past chapters was, well, I wasn't quite sure what to do with them. There wasn't a lot to go by with how Edward and Bella first fall in love, and I haven't read twilight in awhile (blasphemy, I know, but my mom is reading it…at an agonizingly slow pace) so I wasn't sure how to proceed. **

**However, I know exactly how I want the La Push encounter to go (well, I have more of an outline and idea to go on for it, I didn't have a clue for the other chapters!) so I can write it quicker. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

**PS Read it slowly, I cut it kinda short to make it more...dramatic ;)**

**Evelyn's POV**

"_Somebody sounds desperate," a new voice said behind me. A wonderful voice. A slightly husky voice._

_I turned around. I couldn't control my expression. Or myself for that matter._

"_Hi," I said breathlessly._

"_Hey," the boy said sticking out his hand for me to shake. He had glossy black hair smoothed back into a ponytail, "I'm Jacob Black."  
_

"I'm..I'm Evelyn," I stuttered, Maggie giggled behind me. She probably thought I was experiencing some kind of love at first sight type moment, because I was sure acting different than I was five seconds ago. She had no clue how much I already loved Jacob.

"Nice to meet you," he smiled, sticking out his hand for me to shake. It took all of my will power and then some to just give him my hand, when in reality, I wanted to jump him and give him the biggest hug on this planet. I wanted to talk to him for hours and hours and be his best friend. I wanted him to imprint on me when he first turns into a wolf. I wanted to plant a big ole' kiss on his crazy grin.

But, I couldn't do any of that. I couldn't be that girl for him. As much as it pained me, he was to be Bella's best friend, and Renesmee's imprint.

I could take advantage of the time I had with him though.

"Nice to meet you too," I told him, starting to slowly gain some composure. He hand wasn't the wolf-warm yet, but it was big and soft.

"I think I'll just go over there," Maggie said, going off somewhere behind Jake. She winked and gave me a thumbs up when Jake couldn't see.

Jake led me to a bench not to far away that had a spectacular view of the ocean, and we sat down and talked.

We talked some mindless small talk, but it was comfortable and fun. I could imagine talking to him about anything for hours and never get bored. I knew that if I were just sitting there with him in the quiet, it would still be comfortable. We had been talking for a good half an hour before the conversation took a small turn.

"So are you new to Forks? I haven't seen you here before, and I know most of the teens of the Rez and of Forks, they all come down to the beach at some point or another," he chuckled.

"Yea, I just moved here this summer," I said. I didn't know what to tell him. Would he not like me because I was living with the Cullens? But he had to figure it out some time, and who better from than from the source herself? And he didn't believe in the superstitions yet, right?

"Really, where'd you move from?" he asked, genuinely curious. I loved that he was pure and genuine in everything he said to me.

"Alaska," I told him, giving him a bit of my story. I decided I wouldn't go out and give him the whole story, but if he asked, I wouldn't lie.

"Wow," he whistled, "I bet it's colder there than here. That's kinda hard to imagine though. So your folks decided they had enough of the cold and flew south from some warmth and sunshine?" he joked.

I laughed, "Not exactly…" I didn't really know how to answer that one.

"You have any siblings?" he asked.

"Um…no blood siblings with me," I said. In truth, I had a brother, but that was back in North Carolina, before I was with the Cullens. Here, I had the Cullens, and they weren't really related to me.

"Your parents adopt?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.

"I'm adopted," I told him, looking towards the ocean again. He was close to discovering it.

He thought I was hurt from the adoption thing, and put a comforting arm around me.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, giving his arm that was around my shoulders a slight squeeze, and it felt really nice.

"Do you have good adopted parents?" he asked softly, trying to make me feel better.

"They're the absolute best," I mumbled, not meeting his searching eyes.

"Do I know them?" he asked, sounding slightly confused.

"I bet you do," I said, trying to keep the sarcasm out of my voice.

"Who are they?" he finally asked.

"The Cullens," I whispered. Just as I answered, the wind blew my hair around my face, and blew my scent to my side towards the beach. At that moment, I saw two dark Indian heads snap in my direction. Both of their noses were slightly scrunched up, like they smelled something bad.

"Crap," I muttered softly, and turned me head away from a bewildered Jacob and an angry Sam.

"You!" Sam barked.

"What'd I do?" Jacob asked, thoroughly confused. I tried to hide my giggle. _I _knew Sam was talking to me, but obviously Jake didn't.

"Not you," Jared shook his head, "_her"_ I wasn't looking at him, but I could tell he was pointing at me.

"Aw, come on Jared, lighten up, I'm sure she doesn't know anything…" Jake trailed off. I bet Jared's face was a sight to see.

"May we talk to you for a minute…?" Sam trailed off tightly.

"Evelyn," I answered for him, gathering up my courage and standing up.

"Evelyn, you don't have to go with them, they aren't the bosses of you," Jake said, grabbing my hand. That made me smile.

"It's ok Jake, I'm a big girl. I can handle the scary monsters," I told him jokingly, though the growl from Jared told me he didn't really like my joke.

I knew that this would be the first, and last time I could talk to Jake without him being in love with Bella. As soon as I left, he would meet her, I was sure of it. If not, a lot of the story changed, and I kinda liked knowing what was going to happen in the future. Watching it play out was going to be rather fun.

I also knew this would be my only chance to make a move without being too awkward. If I tried anything later, he wouldn't feel it as much.

There was something I had always wanted to do, and now was my only chance.

In a spontaneous burst of courage, I bent down and gave Jake a kiss.

**A/N Oh la la! **

**Cue screaming….now!**

**I know this seems very dramatic, and I know some of you might hate me for it, but alas, I am not having Jake fall in love with Evelyn.**

***dodges from the tomatoes being pelted at me***

**It would just mess things up too much! If Jake never falls in love with Bella, he wouldn't fight for her as much in Eclipse. **

**And if he hung around Evelyn all night tonight, and never met Bella and wasn't smitten with her, how would she find out the Cullens secret?**

**I never meant to change the plot too much from Twilight, just giving a made up fan a chance to live my dreams. **

**Though, never fear! I ****WILL ****give Evelyn another chance at love, it just won't be Jake.**

**Review!**


	28. Chapter 26

**A/N Sorry it took so long for this one, I really hate school.**

**Evelyn's POV**

My lips met his in the sudden burst of courage. I couldn't really control myself; I had been dying to do that ever since I had first read about Jake in the first book. I had loved him for ages.

He was shocked at first, staying immobile under my assault. Then to my utter bliss, he kissed me back. His lips were warm and soft. They felt safe and strong, all a girl could ever want.

I heard the growls from Sam and Jared behind me, but I barely heard them. I would've kissed Jake forever if I didn't have the annoying habit of breathing.

"Bye Jake," I told him reluctantly as I pulled away.

"You don't have to leave," he said, grabbing my hands, "Go away Sam," he glared over my shoulder.

"It's ok, Jake. Go make some more friends, I've been monopolizing your time." Those words were so hard for me to say, considering his words were words I'd wanted to hear for a long time.

The outstanding character crush I had on him when he was just that to me, a character in a book, had bloomed into something bigger the moment I landed on the Forks forest floor. It would be hard to let him go, but he, and all the Cullens and Bella, would be happier in the long run.

"I like you monopolizing my time," he begged. His eyes were so sincere, I almost kissed him again.

"Go on buddy, I promise this won't be the last time we see each other," I told him. It was true, it was just the last time we would see each other when he felt like this.

"Alright," he pouted.

I laughed, he really looked like a rejected puppy, "Go make friends," I urged him again. I turned around.

"All right Sam, lead me to my doom," I said as cheerfully as I could. Better to seem happy and unafraid than like I was about to pee myself.

Sam glared at me, "Follow me," he said, walking away. He didn't even check to make sure I was going with him, and I debated just staying where I was. I decided that it wouldn't be best to anger the werewolf, and I went with him.

"Why on earth are you here!?" Jared growled at me, as soon as we were out of earshot of the other beach goers.

"Jared, calm down," Sam commanded. Then he turned to me, "You aren't suppose to be on our land," his voice was softer now, but was laced with threats.

"Please use your eyes and ears you two. What do you see?" I said, I didn't like it when people tried to threaten me. It didn't bother me until my older brother in North Carolina tried to get me to do his chores by threatening me. Then it really irked me, so I kicked my brother rather hard. It almost broke his leg. That wouldn't be a smart move in this situation, besides I'd probably break _my_ foot if I kicked Sam.

I walked up to Sam and got on my tiptoes, getting as close to his face as I could, "Are my eyes gold or red?" I backed off and thrusted my wrist in his face "Is my skin that pale?"

I went to Jared, "Listen, do I have a heart beat? Smell, do I smell as bad as I would? You two really need a chill pill."

They both seemed taken aback by my outburst. Jared had a mix of rage and guilt on his face. Sam just seemed surprised and annoyingly calm.

"You are right," Sam conceded, "But how do you know so much?"

I laughed nervously, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you. But don't worry, no one broke the treaty."

"Try me," Sam crossed his arms, waiting for my story.

I mimicked him, "I am the all magical Evelyn, I know everything past, present, and future till 2008."

Jared growled, "Listen girl-" he started.

That broke my little self-control.

"My name is Evelyn, not _girl_," I spat, "I am obviously no danger to you or your people or anyone on this beach. You know I know about the treaty, and do I look so stupid as to come here and break it if I was dangerous? If you wanna kick me out then fine, go ahead, but have fun explaining to all the Forks kids why I'm not allowed here." I sighed, this isn't any way to solve the problem, "Look, I'm not here for a fight, but just use my damn name, ok? Please? It doesn't matter how I know all this, but just believe me when I say I'll keep it a secret. I smell like this because I live with the Cullens. Hey, don't look at me like that," I told them, whose faces simultaneously turned to shocked glares when I said the name Cullens. "They didn't tell me anything, just ask them if you don't believe me. I didn't come to start trouble, only to have fun at the beach. I'm sorry if you don't like me, but you might wanna start getting use to me. May I go now?"

"Stay away from Jacob," Sam said with no emotion in his voice, "and you can stay. But we'd appreciate it if you didn't come here too often, or by yourself. And make sure the Cullens stay at home."

"Yea, I can't wait to come back after this warm welcome," I muttered under my breath. Jared growled, reminding me he could hear me. Oops.

"I'm sorry, I know I'm being rude, I just don't liked being talked down to. I'm not a threat to the rez, so I don't feel like I should have a ban from this place, but if you can't handle a harmless human teenage girl who knows your dirty little secret walking on your turf then fine, I won't come very often. I wasn't planning on it anyways. If I could get here easily, my first trip would've been months ago. And I won't go deliberately looking for Jake, but if he wants to talk to me or hang out, then I won't tell him no. And don't go telling him to stay away from me either."

I heard Mike yelling about a trip to the local store, so I decided to close up the talk.

"Thanks for out nice little chat, but I really want to go to the store with them. Adios," I said, and walked off. Thankfully, they didn't come after me.

I walked straight to the van where Maggie was waiting for me; she wanted to check out the store too. I looked at the beach for just a second, and I saw Jake sitting down next to Bella. I sighed. He wouldn't think of me again. It was for the best, I knew that, but it was still hard.

As long as he's happy, then I will be, I vowed to myself.

"Sooooooo," Maggie grinned at me once I was buckled in the van, "What'd you do to Jake? When he walked away from the bench he was smiling like a mad man."

I giggled, "If I told you now, you'd cause a car accident."

**A/N I know this chapter is short, but it seemed like a nice place to end it. **

**Review please???????**

**PS I am not done with Jake, not yet. I know I said I wouldn't make Jake fall in love with Evelyn, but I want to toy with it for a little. Hehehehe. **


End file.
